Mad World
by Sin Maxwell and Co
Summary: Enter Harrison Prince in Forks. How will the Cullens react to this stranger and will his past come to haunt him? And why is he so thin? EC/HP SLASH and Anorexic triggering! Don't read if you have a problem with it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so after some avid searching, I failed to find a single anorexic! Harry Twipotter fic that was EC/HP. I know, I have high standards. So, since my search failed epically, I decided to write one instead! Lol. Anywho, on with the obligatory junk before we can get to the chocolate filled center! _**WARNING: This story contains slash and anorexic triggering content. It will contain language. THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME THIS WARNING IS SHOWN!! **_So no flames cause really, I don't care and they just make me and readers who enjoy this story incredibly angry. The chapter titles will be compiled from the play list I have built for this story. This chapter song is Mad World by Gary Jules. Also, I am not encouraging anorexia or any other activity you may read in this fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a wicked diet plan and an internet connection. Huzzah! No sueing! I also own none of the music used in this story.

*~~*

And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying, Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles, It's a very, very mad world mad world

-Gary Jules

*~~*

Chapter One--------------- Mad World

Harrison Prince sighed, looking out at the small town as he drove his old black Bronco. It was rainy, cold and overcast. Jogging was going to be a bitch. He pulled his coat around him more solidly, turning the heat up as chills assaulted his thin form. Forks. What a backwater kind of place. Then again, that was the very reason he chose it. When Harry Potter decided to leave the Wizarding World to it's own fate, he transferred his bank accounts to muggle money, gathered all of his things and bought the first house that came up for sale in the farthest city he could get from the Wizarding World. Merlin, he'd even left the continent! He took the last name Prince after much debating. After all, who would suspect him to use the name of his enemy's ancestor? All of this with the exception of buying the house, he had accomplished overnight, while the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place were asnooze in their beds, sugar plums and everything. After all, he didn't really sleep much anymore. He pulled into the small house that he had bought, his mind turning to Severus Snape. After seeing the man's pensieve, he had developed a deep empathy for the lonely man. They were the same. He could even say that he respected Snape for all he had been through. He thought fondly back on a moment after potion's in his fifth year. Snape grabbed his arm before he could escape class and demanded to know why he was "destroying himself" and why he no longer ate at meals. Harrison had scoffed but suddenly looked at Snape like he'd never seen him before. He told the man that moment that he respected him more than anyone because he wasn't afraid to do what had to be done so he could live. His comment had stunned the man into silence and before he could question him further, he had drifted away out of the class. He pulled his ipod earbuds out of his ears before getting out of his beloved vehicle and approaching his new home. The door swung open easily and he took in the inside with an approving scan. It had been refurnished. The new carpet smell was delightful. It drove home the fact that this was HIS. He didn't have to worry about it being stolen from him or whether he would be unwillingly invaded. The carpet was a cream color. Better keep a box beside the front door to keep shoes in, he thought with a wince. Harrison liked his things to be clean and orderly. The house came fully furnished and he found to his pleasure that the couches were a soft material and a coffee colored brown. There were various throw pillows in varying shades of brown decorated on top of it. The coffee table, curtains and picture of a wooded scene were all in a sepia color and another deep brown. It came together rather nicely. He continued his walkthrough diligently, eager to move his things in. The kitchen was lovely. Done in the same browns and sepia, with black appliances. The den was where he would set up his study, and the extra bedroom downstairs he would use for his exercise room. He had learned better at Grimmauld Place. Never have the exercise room on the second floor. After one particularly grueling exercise one evening, he had gotten dizzy on the stairs and fallen. That had not been a good day at all. There was an empty guest bedroom upstairs as well as the master bedroom and a bathroom. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

He hurried to bring his things inside while the rain had temporarily subsided. His treadmill and various other equipment went in it's own room. His clothes to the walk in closet in the master bedroom. His photo album on the bedside table, his trunk at the foot of his bed. His books found their home on the large bookcase on the far wall of the den and his laptop went on the desk bedside it. He wouldn't have the living room fireplace connected to the Floo Network. He didn't want any way for those he knew were probably scouring the British Isles for him to find out his location. His cd player went in the kitchen and his ipod dock in the exercise room. Ok, so he admitted it. He's spoiled himself alittle when he got free. At least he could afford it. He grimaced when he realized that eh was going to have to venture out to the grocery store. His most hated activity. All those…disgusting foods. Harrison shook off the thought quickly. Better to just get it over with so he could enjoy his night. He had already registered at the local high school as a junior. A sixteen year old with no parents and not going to school would definitely attract some attention. He would blend in like a ghost. Better to be invisible than have Dumbledore or Voldemort find him. Another wince. The Dark Lord had decided that, since Harrison grew up nice and pretty and had powers only paralleled by his own, he would rather get in his pants than kill him. He was more useful as Voldemort's consort apparently. Yea right. He snorted at the thought before heading back out the door. There was torture to be had and it was named Kroger.

X+x~o~x+X

Why did I put myself through this? It probably wouldn't be the first time I asked myself that before the month was out. I was enrolled in high school after all. I hurried passed the cookie and snack cake isle with an air of disgust. Really. Who ate all of that junkie crap? It would take HOURS to work all of those fat grams off. I made my way to the side of the store to get my low cal, fat free wheat bread and I snagged myself a pack of orange flavored five calorie jello while I was at it. Hey! Who says you can't have dessert when your on a diet? Truth be told, I couldn't remember back to a time when I hadn't been on some sort of diet or another. You may find it strange that I, a teenage boy, dieted, but I do. In fact, its one of my favorite things to do. At least the Dursleys instilled something worthwhile in me. Dieting made me happy like nothing else had been able to. It was something I did that was just for me, no one else had any say. There was an immense freedom in that for a person who had been controlled in every aspect since infancy. I got my skim milk and bottled waters. Some fat free yogurts, mustard and a grapefruit. That would get me through the next week and a half, I think. I had lived on much less. Plus, I had been forced by Mrs. Weasley and Dumblefuck to sit down at the table with "the family" and force a whole bowl of chili down my throat the night before I came here. They had even left out any meats after my firm insistence that I was a vegetarian. I hadn't been able to escape. I was still fasting for that hideous night. How dare they force their choices on me! I would never forgive them. They had been forcing me into things since I joined the Wizarding World. No longer, I say! May they fall down the rabbit hole and drown in a sea of tears! I approached the check out desk with a bright smile at the girl there who blushed so hard she never even noticed what she was scanning. Fork was wet and gloomy but he was finally independent. It was better than he had ever imagined. Freedom!

Review!!!

A/N: For those of you looking for other ana!Harry fics, I strongly suggest reading Lollipop, Beautiful Hurts, Losing Touch(has many ana undertones), and Undesirable. All are very good fics and I do believe all are slash.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey hey! Chapter two! How did you all like the first chapter? I just posted my Fly Away fanfic. Mad World is only my second Twipotter ever so be kind! So I shall sit down with my coffee and write for your pleasure. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own the music or either book that this fic is based off of.

*~~*

So, so what, I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't need you

And guess what, I'm havin' more fun, And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool.

So, so what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

-Pink

*~~*

Chapter Two---------------- So What?

Harrison had only been in Forks for two weeks when school started. The first day of school started out uneventful. English and Algebra. He was approached by a few of the braver students and he answered amiably but was wary of being TOO approachable. He wasn't sure he wanted to socialize. Harrison wanted to fit in, but he didn't want to make connections again. They didn't help any last time. He didn't know how to relate to other people his age. They all seemed like naïve children to him, even though he was only sixteen. With this on his mind, becoming fast irritated and nervous by all the stares and whispers aimed his way, he quickly headed to Biology. It was a pity the day didn't stay uneventful.

~ o ~

I walked into Biology, taking my seat in the only free space left, I sighed with annoyance. Horny teenagers! Good grief!. He had been eye raped today more times than he cared to count by both sexes. Someone was going get an eye poked out if they couldn't keep them to themselves, that was for sure. Unfortunately almost as soon as class started, I became occupied with a much more curious reaction to my presence. I realized almost immediately that I was sitting next to the only other magical creature that I had seen so far. That wasn't odd considering we were far from any wizarding town or area. What was odd was the vampire that answered the roll as Edward, seemed to find me completely revolting. Wizard hating vampires, huh? I passed him the handout the teacher was passing around and he nearly fell out of his chair trying to avoid me. I grinned inwardly and, feigning innocence, I stretched my arm out towards him further to give him the paper. His hand immediately shot to over his mouth and nose and I chuckled dryly. Edward shot me a venomous glare, and if hatred could burn, I would be a crispy pile of ash blowing away in the wind. His glare could scald water. I sent him a charming, innocent smile in return. Could he tell what I was? It was an interesting thought. I lifted my paper closer to my face so only he could hear what I said.

"I could put up a scent blocking spell if it's my blood that's bothering you."

It was a nice offer, meant in kind. It seems, however, that I had offended -Handsome-To-Be-Human. He sneered at me before hissing out,

"It's not."

"What is it then?" I asked with a frown, starting to get a little miffed at his rudeness.

I mean really. I hadn't given him any reason to be rude. So, I was a little playful at first. So what! He didn't have any reason from the instant animosity he was obviously feeling for me.

"_You._" He said angrily, seemingly furious with me for opening my mouth.

So he did hate wizards? Because that was surely the only reason I had given him for his hatred of me. Maybe he was just having a bad day and was venting. Maybe someone ran over his puppy. Merlin I hope so. He was being an absolute bastard. His angry behavior continued for the rest of the hour and a half. By the end of class when he bolted from the room, I was more offended than I had been in years.

I have seen the face of Satan. His name is Edward Cullen. As I walked fuming into the too loud, too-crowded-for-health-regulations cafeteria, utter loathing didn't even cover it. What WAS that guy's problem?! Cullen had done nothing but glare at me since he'd become aware of my existence! Well fine! Two could play that game and I hated to lose! I nearly threw myself into the only free table in the place. It was in the corner by the large window looking out at the grounds. Forks High had nothing on Hogwarts and for that, I was immensely grateful. Too many bad memories. I wanted nothing to do with the Wizarding World now. Those bastards could rot for all I cared and Cullen could join them. I hadn't even killed Voldemort like they wanted me too. I had just up and left in the middle of the night. I had just retrieved my light cranberry juice from my 'Why So Serious' Joker messenger bag when, much to my further irritation, the whole Cullen clan(minus their sire, I assumed) sat down at the table in front of mine. Great! Perfect! Now I had to stare at Mr. Wonderful for another half hour. I stabbed my paper with my pen brutally thinking it couldn't POSSIBLY get any worst. Of course, I just had to go tempt fate since I hadn't learned what a horrible idea that was yet with the whole Dark Lord nonsense. Two people I didn't know suddenly slid into the chairs across from me and I swore inwardly with a grimace. I had the tendency to get miffed easy and I wasn't sure how long I could be pleasant when I felt so angry. Innocent bystanders beware. It was the gossipy cow from English and the young Snape wannabe. Jessica and Mike something or another, as I recalled from when they had answered roll call.

"Harrison Prince, right? Hey did you stab Cullen with a pencil or what? He looked like he wanted to tear your head off." The jock asked with a stupid grin.

I couldn't help the eyebrow that rose at that statement. I despised gossips in every shape, form and sexual orientation, especially mine. Gay guys could gossip just as bad as any girl could. The cow looked at the Cullen table conspiratorially.

"Yea, but their whole family is stuck up like that. Wow, you're really thin," He observed the envy in her eyes with inner triumph, " Do you have a medical condition or something?" Jessica asked with eager eyes.

I looked at her solidly and decided rather immediately I didn't like her. I could tell that the vamp table was listening in because they had all gone still. Even the leggy blonde was filing her nails slower with a slight frown. She seemed to be offended by the human girls very presence. I couldn't blame her. I knew I was.

"I have cancer." I said seriously.

It wasn't convincing and to my ears and of course a complete lie but the two across from me backed off the subject of my weight with horrified looks. I grinned with amusement as I heard one of the Cullens snigger.

"I'm so sorry-" Mike began but I broke him off with a quick response.

"I lied." I said in a bored fashion.

They really did bore me. Draco Malfoy was a much better conversationalist. Prettier too. I would have killed for his collarbones at one point. Now I was thinner than him. Back at Hogwarts we used to be secret dieting partners which was how Voldemort found out about me and started lusting after me in the first place. I didn't blame Draco though and I told him so. It was just business. Jessica seemed offended at my blatant lie though.

"That's a horrible thing to say! You shouldn't say things like that you know! And everyone hates a liar."

I bristled. Apparently the two of them were too stupid to recognize when they were unwanted so I decided to go for a direct approach.

"I realize you Americans are very lax in the manners department, but it is very rude and presumptuous to speak to someone before introducing yourself first. Now I beg your leave. For your company is something I could never more willingly part with." I said coldly but politely.

While they sat trying to puzzle out what I had said, I grabbed my bag and left the table. Great. I was going to be in a foul mood all day. I heard a bright laugh paired with a snort of derisive amusement from the Cullen table. I looked over to see Mr. Vampy watching me leave. All of his coven mates were staring as well. Five of them total. Five vampires in a backward little place like this? Odd. And I knew that there was at least one more since their sire had to be nearby. Just to remind him that I despised him and that if he kept on raining hate on my Pride Parade I would retaliate, I waved my hand towards him, flexing my wandless magic. His bagel began to smoke and pop like butter left too long in a microwave. Edward shot out of his seat, looking between his tray with disgust and me with hot fury. I smirked and blew him a 'Fuck You' kiss before leaving the Chamber of Fatty Foods and Irritation to find the library. Like he was going to eat that bagel anyways. Good thing too. Did he KNOW how many carbs were in those things?

Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh bliss! All of the beautiful reviews! ^____^ I can't believe I waited so long to post a new story. 3 Anywho, once again, the warnings for this fic will not be reposted so see chapter one for them. Thanks a ton!

Disclaimer: Nope.

*~~*

This is my brand new day starting now, I let go the things that weigh me down

And rob me of the beauty that's to be found In life all around.

This is my prayer without ceasing the negative releasing, And I rise above my burden is easing

-Superchick

*~~*

Chapter Three--------------Pure

Alice was consumed with giggles and Rosalie was smirking. At least Jasper had the decency to hide it behind his hand. Emmett had nearly keeled over with laughter, causing the humans around them to glance at them anxiously.

"Whoo! Edward, he's a firecracker!" His laugh boomed loudly.

Edward clenched his teeth in anger, the rage he felt from Biology class boiling throughout him. Surely, if anything were holy in life, he and Harrison Prince were destined to be the worst rivals and enemies. What was it about Prince that infuriated him so much?! Was it how perfect the stupid wizard looked? Was it how he seemed completely full of himself? Was it that cocky attitude? Was it the fact that he wasn't afraid of them at all and had even in few words or less, threatened him? It seemed that whatever it was, the feeling was mutual. He fought the urge to slam his fist into the table. Splitting their lunch table into pieces may cause some odd stares.

"He's a menace!" He all but hissed, earning a secret smirk from Alice and amused grins from his other siblings.

"Oh Edward?" Alice asked cheerfully, but as he turned to see what she wanted, his small sister punched him solidly in the arm, making even Edward wince.

"What was that for, may I ask?"

"Now, that would telling." She smiled and walked away, Jasper's hand held tight in her own.

~ o ~

Harrison walked to the Gym, blissfully alone at last. Mike and Jessica must have asked someone what his earlier speech had meant because they were thankfully absent. He was relieved that he had Gym next. Surely, it must be his favorite class of the day. After all, it was an excuse to exercise for an extra hour and a half everyday. Unfortunately, as soon as he walked into the immense room, who else did he see but Edward bloody Cullen. Damn. He followed the boys into the locker rooms with a grimace, he and Cullen trading heated glares the whole way there. And joy of all joy, the coach assigned him a locker two lockers down from that bastard's. Double damn. He opted to ignore the stupid vampire while he change but once he took his shirt off, he knew that Edward was staring at him.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Harrison shot over his shoulder as he walked out of the musty locker room.

Apparently, Cullen had as short a temper as he did because in a mere moment, he had followed him out of the locker room and had seized his arm. The ordeal ended up with an extremely pissed off Harrison against the wall, his hipbones digging in painfully. He was going to have some huge bruises tomorrow. He bruised even easier than the average human and with a vampire man handling him, it was going to be so much worst. Damn. His off hand statement was met with another sneer. A pity too. Edward would be much hotter if he wasn't such a jerk off.

"Like anyone would want to stare at you."

Despite how much he hated Edward Cullen, Harrison felt that comment sting. That only made his anger hotter. He jerked his arm out of Cullen's hand and rounded on him. What right did he have to treat him this way?! He was a perfect stranger! His magic lashed out, sending a harsh shock through the vampire's cold body. His rival seemed surprised.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! What the fuck did I do to you?!" Harrison shouted, not caring who heard.

Edward growled, his face infuriated.

"You exist!! You're a cocky, irritating bastard who flaunts himself! Why don't you go eat a burger or something?! You look like my sister!" He yelled back.

Harrison's emerald eyes darkened and flashed before he summoned his magic into his hands and _shoved_ him into the wall. Edward fell into the wall across the hall with a shocked look on his face. The teen gave him a vicious smirk before raising his hand.

"Wizard. Duh." He smarted off just before the coach came running up.

"Hey! Break it up you two! Don't make me put you both on the same team!" The two boys scowled at each other, both fuming, "Now get to the gym. It's dodge ball today. Harrison, red team. Edward, your on blue."

~ o ~

I smirked at the vampire across the court ruthlessly. We had spectators. The other Cullens apparently had free period during their last time slot of the day, so they sat in the bleachers watching the interaction. The smallest girl looked excited at the prospect of the dodge ball match. Well, I hated to disappoint. I was gonna give the little cutie a show all right. She was lovely. Her brother was a prick. I zeroed in on Edward and began pooling magic in my hands. I had a ball in my hand and as soon as the coach blew the whistle, I used my years of seeker reflexes. Backwards. I chucked the ball as hard as I could, using my magic to speed it up. My teammates crowed in triumph as it hit Edward square on the head. He turned to look at me with hate filled eyes and I shot him my favorite 'Come Get Me' look. I learned that one from Draco. I could hear the largest Cullen cracking up in the stands. Good grief what did they feed him? Steroid head wrestlers? The cute Cullen- he just had to learn her name!- would have fallen off of the stands if not for her mate's arm around her waist she was laughing so hard. Awwwwww. Edward stalked back to the sidelines looking murderous. I learned something very important in that class. Dodge ball was fun! It was like Quiddich on the ground sort of. Cullen got back in the game after ten minutes, and it was war. Apparently, the coach had stopped calling outs on the teams just for the opportunity to watch the two of us go at each other. We both had losses. I was going to be a bruised mess in the morning. My exercises were gonna hurt like the dickens but I got the chance to peg that smart bastard several times. We filed back into the locker room and changed, both studiously ignoring each other even though I could feel the malcontent pouring off of the vampire in droves. He was long gone by the time I left the gym. His siblings, however, were not. The cute one pounced on him as soon as he left the room.

"Hi! That was great! I'm Alice!" She gushed, cheerful and bubbly.

I resisted the urge to hug her. She was just so damned cute! I gave her a bright grin instead. Her other siblings stood around minus Edward. The pretty blonde was giving me an appraising triumphant smirk. Apparently she had enjoyed watching her brother get shot down a notch or two.

"Thanks! I'm Harrison."

The big one that reminded me rather of a hypogriff, laughed again, grinning down at me and I was once again reminded of my height complex. Erk.

"Yea! I bet Edward'll be smarting over that for weeks! Hey, don't worry, kid. I don't care what Eddy thinks. Anyone who can kick him around a court is alright in my book." He said boyishly.

The smaller teen boy gave me a small smile. He seemed much more reserved than his siblings, even Edward. I gave him a smile back, hoping to set him at ease. Alice cut in once more with a joyful bounce, hooking her arm in my own so that I couldn't help but laugh.

"How rude of you Emmett! We didn't introduce ourselves," Emmett rolled his eyes, "That's Emmett, this brooding hunk of love here is my mate Jasper, and the model there is Rosalie. Harrison you MUST come over to our house sometime and meet Carlisle and Esme! Esme would just adore you!"

Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Your reviews send me into happy fangirl bliss mode! ;3 Keep them coming and I will continue to put out great chapters! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and that you'll enjoy this one just as much!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do have a huge cake luv for ana!Harry and EC/HP.

*~~*

You better stand tall, When they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break, Baby, don't back down.

It's my life, It's now or never, 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive.

My heart is like an open highway, Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"

I just wanna live while I'm alive

- Bon Jovi

*~~*

Chapter Four---------------It's My Life

After Alice had wrung a solid promise from me to come over after school on Friday, I drove home at last. I was getting the feeling that Alice was going to be my best friend even if I didn't want her to. But hey! They were vampires. No need to worry about them getting Aked. That was a plus. Maybe he did need some sort of companionship. They weren't muggles and they knew I was a wizard now so things would be much smoother. I wouldn't have to constantly worry about them discovering my magic or Obliviating them eventually. I was hopeful at least. I put my bag down on the kitchen counter and sighed. I suppose I could go for a jog and then watch a bit of television. It was better to get SOME sort of use out of the thing and he did like the Animal Planet. I opted to ignore my homework until later. It had been a long dat and my body was becoming increasingly sore. I was starting to feel the beating I'd gotten earlier. Damn, I hated Edward Cullen!

~ o ~

"-And we invited him over on Friday!" Alice oozed happily, holding both of Esme and Carlisle's attention successfully.

"WHAT?!" They all heard Edward shout from upstairs suddenly.

"You're going to love him! He's so pretty and nice and smart and British! Oh, he's a wizard too so he already knows about us and he made Edward's bagel blow up at lunch cause they hate each other but he's my best friend now! Even Rosalie likes him!" The sprite-like vampire went on and on much to her parents amusement and dismay.

Edward stormed down the stairs and Jasper was staring between his approaching form and his wife anxiously, wondering if perhaps he should step in. Rosalie smirked behind her fashion magazine. She did love to see calm, stoic Edward all in a rise over some wizard boy. He stormed into the kitchen looking murderous.

"He's a menace! How could you do that, you little traitor?!"

"You're just mad he pegged you with that dodge ball. All twelve of them." Emmett laughed from the couch where he was watching America's Next Top Model with his wife.

Carlisle had to fight the grin that threatened to overwhelm his expression as he raised an eyebrow at Edward. His son was absolutely fuming.

"Yea, Edward. And besides, you hit him a lot too. You should see the bruises he's going to have tomorrow! I hope you drown in your guilt!" Alice hissed angrily while smirking on the inside at the cowed look that was now on Esme's face at her words.

"Edward Cullen! Did you hurt that poor boy?! You have to be careful! He may be a wizard but he's still human!" Their mother-figure scolded him, seeming absolutely horrified that Edward would do such a thing to Alice's new best friend.

"But Esme! I nearly attacked the whole classroom just because of the way he smelled! And he's such a cocky jerk! He flaunts himself like you wouldn't believe." Edward sneered, glaring at the ground.

He knew it was no use. He was outnumbered. He just decided to accept defeat and sat stormily at the kitchen table. Alice continued her rant on the joys of Harrison Prince, the little prick.

"Oh, but Esme, you have to PROMISE not to try and feed him, okay? It'll make him really uncomfortable, and try not to worry when you see him. He has a bit of a condition that makes him look that way." She explained.

Despite the confused frown on the woman's face, Esme nodded, determined to not put off their future guest. Alice turned to Carlisle next who was looking interested.

"And no. You may not ask him about said condition. That will make him leave and avoid us for certain. It'll take us another six months to get him back over if you do and that just doesn't work for me!" She rounded viciously on Edward who flinched at the fire in her eyes, "And YOU! You be nice! If you are able to keep your mean and rude comments to yourself then you may realize that you'll actually enjoy his company." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Enjoy his company? Not a chance.

"I will try." He attempted to placate her.

"You will!"

"Fine!"

Alice's eyes narrowed, obviously not believing him. She turned to Esme sweetly.

"Oh, Esme. Guess what meany Edward said to my poor Harrison today?"

~ o ~

Harrison jerked awake, his whole body in horrible pain. His waist length hair was fanned out behind him and he cringed at the aching that overwhelmed him. He was half afraid to look at the massive bruises he could feel blooming fresh and painful on his skin. He tenderly got out of bed with a few hissed curses in parsletongue and a wince, making his way to the bathroom. At the first glance in the mirror he groan. Oh no.. There was no way he was going to school tomorrow looking like this. He looked like death reheated. The side of his face was bruised as was his back, his entire torso looked like a storm cloud, his left thigh, his arms were just covered in bruises. He looked like a Dalmatian. And Merlin did it _hurt_! No, he was staying home today. He was going to invade his potions pantry, take a hot bath and go back to bed. That's what he got for playing rough with vampires he supposed.

~ o ~

I couldn't keep the sigh from spilling out of my mouth when I returned to school the day after I played hooky. I was covered with a glamour that would keep the humans from looking too much at my soreness but I knew the vampires would see through it easily. I just didn't have the caring or the strength to cast anything stronger. As long as the humans didn't see and send me to the hospital, I didn't care. I was walking down the hallway in the quietest part of the school. It was during lunch and I was pondering over Edward Cullen's absence during Biology. Of course my luck that the source of my musings was now walking towards me down the outside, covered hallway. It was a quaint little area, connecting two of the school buildings. It would make an excellent place to eat lunch. If I ate lunch, of course. It wasn't raining either, but was dark as if it were about to pour. In Forks, though, that was the norm. Cullen nearly passed me by until he did a double take, turning to stare at me with wide eyes. I fought the incredible urge to roll my eyes. No doubt he was oggling his handiwork. Edward approached me slowly, almost cautiously, before picking up my arm to look at it better. I could see him holding his breath. Maybe that's why he had been so hostile. I wonder what a wizard smelled like to a vampire. Surely not good because we were natural enemies. His skin was hard and cold. I shivered which seemed to break him form the daze he had fallen into. He didn't seem to know what to say.

"I…apologize for these." He said quickly but before I could respond, he bolted from my presence, disappearing around the corner faster than I could say Firebolt.

I could help but stare, amazed after him. What the…? What had just happened? I ignored the fact that my skin was still tingling from where he had touched my arm, passing it off as some sort of vampire thing.

~ o ~

Edward didn't stop running until he was safely in his car with the doors locked and the windows up. He knew it was childish and that a simple locked door wouldn't stop the wizard that probably hadn't even bothered to follow him. He had seen the bruises and had smelled the pain on Harrison and cursed Alice rather colorfully. The guilt was eating at him. He had lost control. He should have never let his anger catch hold of him. And that smell! It was like euphoria in a scent. Like an airborne heroine. When he had made contact with Harrison's skin, it felt like his whole hand had broken out in tingles and he admitted that for a moment, he had basked in the feeling. It was so strange. So unusual. It must have been his magic. Edward had never encountered a wizard before, so it must have been the way their species reacted to each other. That was what he kept telling himself as he drove home, skipping Gym all together. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing Harrison again today. After all, tomorrow the waif like teen would be at his home, in the den of the lion.

Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *insane fan girl cackling* So the fuzzy feelings begin. Harrison meets the family at last! Thanks for all of the stellar reviews!

Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing so no sue me.

*~~*

You change your mind, Like a girl changes clothes.

Yeah you PMS Like a bitch, I should know.

And you always think I will speak Critically, I should know That you're no good for me

-Katie Perry

*~~*

Chapter Five------------Hot and Cold

I watched Edward change beside me out of the corner of my eye. I knew that he had been watching me since yesterday, observing every bruise that he could. Today was the first time he had seen me without my shirt on and the bruises were painfully obvious. He hadn't touched me again. In fact, he had tried his damnedest to keep his distance, going so far as to give me his seat when Alice invited me to sit with them at lunch and move to the other side of the table, safely hidden beside Emmett. Other than his bizarre off and on behavior, I really liked the Cullens. They were like a breath of fresh air. I hadn't met their "parents" yet. Jasper had called them Carlisle and Esme. Alice spent the entire lunch period cooing over my long hair and playing with it. I didn't mind. She had firm but gentle hands and it felt really nice. That had always been my weakness. Play with my hair and I was like a marshmallow. It was actually kind of comical. All Voldemort would have had to do to win the war was grab a brush and a few hair ties. I ended up with my hair in a low messy bun that I actually liked. It was a girl hair style but, hey!, I kinda had girl hair. Plus, it looked good on me. Even Rosalie said so. Rosalie, Alice and I became thick as thieves, much to the boys' amusement and Emmett's teasing. We talked fashion and shopping and hair like you wouldn't believe. Emmett had said he was expecting my junk to drop off at any moment, and received a vicious slap from his wife, with a veiled threat that she would bar him from the bedroom for a month. Score one for Rosalie! Edward observed us the entire time, never taking his amber eyes from me. He was good looking. It was too bad he was way bi-polar. I finally grinned at him after he had been staring for an hour.

"They make potions for that you know."

He didn't frown at all. In fact, his expression never changed. He seemed as if he were trying to dissect a very interesting puzzle.

"For what?" He asked, without missing a beat even though I know that he hadn't been paying attention.

"That bi-polar thing you have going on."

Rosalie snorted, sticking a bobby pin in my hair from the bunch that was sitting on the table. She had ousted Alice as my hairdresser and was doing something with bobby pins and hair ties. Edward did not rise to my playful bait. Instead, he gave me a quick smirk that I would never admit warmed me a little.

"They can sew those back on you know."

"What?"

"Your balls."

I was stunned. Was Edward "Mr. Stone Cold Perfect" Cullen cracking a joke? When I realized it, I burst out laughing suddenly. Emmett was right along side me, trying to stifle his booming mirth. Rosalie shot her brother a disgusted look. Edward, however, was staring at me in wonder now. His smirk became truly amused and he was suddenly so much less odd to me. To know that he could crack jokes and have fun in his own way was refreshing. It made him seem more of an interesting person instead of just a mean jerk. Rosalie handed me a mirror and I stared at myself in awe. She had pulled half of my hair into a bun and pulled the rest through, braiding the extra so it fell down my back like a waterfall of little braids. Oooooo…pretty.

~ o ~

I pulled into the Cullen house, Alice throwing the door open as soon as I stepped foot on the ground.

"Harrison!" She called joyfully as if she hadn't been expecting me for two days.

"Hi, Alice." I said with a bright smile.

She was just adorable! Linking her arm with mine, she led me inside quickly. The house was lovely on the outside but once I stepped inside, I was in interior decorator heaven. Only vampires can live in a house with white floors and white couches and not have a speck of dust anywhere. There were tasteful bits of color scattered all around and I decided that I admired whoever had the taste in decorating. Emmett was playing an Xbox 360 in the living room with Rosalie sitting bored at his side. Jasper was on player 2 with a frown. Judging by Emmett's cry of triumph and Jasper's scowl, he was being beaten. Badly. Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the kitchen table with Edward, talking about something or another when Alice brought me into the room. I gave her parents a smile, hoping they were as nice as their children.

"Harrison, this is Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme, Harrison Prince." She introduced with a flourish.

Esme was a lovely woman and something about her reminded me of the old pictures I had of my own mum. She smiled at me brightly and hurried over to give me a hug. While not as boisterous as Alice, they were cut from the same cloth.

"Oh, Harrison! It's so good to meet you finally. Alice and the boys have been talking about you for days." She gushed kindly.

"Mostly Alice I bet." I joked giving the grinning vampire on my arm a fond smile.

Carlisle chuckled and nodded.

"True. It is nice to meet you, Harrison. I hope Edward didn't make you nervous about visiting." He said with a nice, soft and just as kind voice.

I laughed, drawing that same stare from before from Edward who had stood when we approached.

"Nah. I know that Alice and Rosalie would avenge me." I joked but I had put a stronger glamour on my bruises before I came over.

There was no need to make Edward look bad in front of the people who obviously cared for them all very much. It was over with. It didn't matter anymore. Edward had frowned at the lack of wounds but I merely shook my head, silently telling him to forget it. There was no reason to bring it up again. He had already apologized. Carlisle and Esme accepted me like one of their own and while Rosalie and Alice had me sitting on the floor doing my hair again, I told them all about the Wizarding World. I didn't tell them about Harry Potter or Voldemort, though. I had separated myself from that life. I wasn't Harry Potter anymore and I didn't want to bring up odd questions. I didn't want that life anymore. Edward sat and listened, occasionally asking a question or two, but he seemed perfectly content to just watch me and puzzle over my existence. That was alright with me. I was doing the same thing about him.

Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I'm very happy with all of the reviews I've got for this story. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing even though I do dream. Often.

*~~*

I wish could've tied you up in my shoes, Make you feel unpretty too

I was told I was beautiful, But what does that mean to you?

Look into the mirror who's inside there,

The one with the long hair, Same old me again today.

-TLC

*~~*

Chapter Six--------------------Unpretty

Edward followed me out the door once I had opted to go home. I had promised to have them all over in a few days, after Esme decided that she just had to make sure I was living in good conditions all by myself once she realized that I didn't have guardians or parents, and Alice had begged to be able to come and visit. He approached me in that same slow manner he had at school yesterday. To be truthful, I had been surprised by the entire about face Edward Cullen had done. He was no longer rude or condescending, he no longer insulted me or went out of his way to sneer at me. He was polite and more curious than anything. I was beginning to think that he had been confused by me and it had frustrated him. That frustration had translated to anger. It was a reaction I was well accustomed with. It was so Ron. It was so me. With a frown, I realized that that was the first tiem I had thought of my ex friend since I had left London. Ron Weasley wasn't my friend. He was Harry Potter's friend, I reminded myself. Edward came and stood in front of me, just watching me for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell them?" He asked, his amber eyes holding some emotion I could quite define.

Guilt, confusion, curiosity, and something that I was unfamiliar with. Interest perhaps? What was so interesting about me?

"Tell them what?" That's right. Play dumb. Maybe he would drop it.

"About what I did to you. You must be in pain."

I shrugged lightly, fidgeting with my keys alittle.

"There wasn't any reason to bring it up again and make you look bad in front of your parents. You already apologized and besides. I'm so dosed up with pain relieving potions that I can't even feel them." When he gave me an astonished look I just shrugged sheepishly and gave him a grin, "Well I had to do my exercises _somehow_."

His look of astonishment turned calculating and dark. He picked up my arm once more to look at it calmly but I could see a frown building between his eyes.

"You don't need to be exercising at all. You're too thin as it is." He smirked alittle, "Maybe I should get you a burger."

At my look of disgust, he laughed out loud. I felt that same warm thrill run through me and Edward seemed to feel something as well since he suddenly dropped my arm like it had burned him. I saw surprise then that same frown settle on his face again. My arm was tingling again where he had touched me but promptly ignored it. It was nothing! Just a vampire thing! But why hadn't Alice's touch felt that way? Hm. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't recall if she and I had ever had skin on skin contact. I'd ask her about it later. Maybe she knew what was going on. She was a bloody seer after all. I poked his forehead, smoothing out the lines there with a playful grin. As the astonished look returned, I slid into my Bronco.

"You're cuter when your not frowning all the time, you know."

As I drove off I could hear him laughing again.

~ o ~

I was sitting in my kitchen with Alice, eating a cup of fat free yogurt before the Cullens came over. She said she had seen that I wanted to talk to her so she had opted to come over early. So far I had been quietly pondering while she looked around my kitchen with an interested eye. I could tell she was just itching to see the rest of the house.

"Alice, does Edward have some other sort of ability?" I asked her at last, delighting in the taste of my 90 cal banana cream pie yogurt.

"No." She said with a bright smile.

I hummed before picking up her hand and putting it on my arm. Nothing. I sighed in frustration. She was still smiling.

"It's weird. Every time he touches me, my skin feels tingles." I explained, getting up to put my used yogurt cup in the trash and my spoon in the sink.

Her next question floored me.

"Well, does it feel good or bad?" Came her thoughtful voice from behind me.

I frowned, smiling a little when I remembered what I had said to Edward two days ago.

"It doesn't hurt. It feels alittle like my skin gets really sensitive, you know?"

She smirked.

"Oh yes, I know. Well…Do you like Edward?"

If her first question floored me, this one nearly bowled me over. I whipped around with surprise to see her smirk but then I stopped to really thing about it. I stopped to think about Edward.

"He's certainly handsome. You all are." At her scoff, I hooked my arm around her shoulders with a laugh, "But don't worry, you'll always be my favorite." She grinned and gestured for me to continue, "He's fun to talk to, after he stopped being a jerk and I love to embarrass him just cause he get this funny startled expression on his face before he starts laughing. Oh, his laugh- his whole voice, really- is lovely. He's fun to joke with and I imagine if he ever let go, he would be really fun to hang out with. I think I confuse him more than anything."

"Isn't that the truth." Came Edward's amused voice from the doorway.

He was sitting there and had apparently heard most if not all of our conversation. I blushed to my roots, I'm sure, shooting Alice a look to which she just shrugged innocently. Edward came into the room with a grin like he had just won an argument or something. The rest of the Cullen's followed after a moment but none gave any indication that they had heard the conversation. Esme and Carlisle brought up the rear of the chatty group and I tried to shove my embarrassment down. I offered them all a smile. Esme was oooing over my decorating. Of course it was nothing compared to her but she just scoffed off my observation with a smile. I knew if she could blush, she would have been. Edward and Alice had taken to walking beside me as I gave them all a tour. Emmett had drooled over my practice room and all of the weapons, magical and otherwise, contained inside. Rosalie had just had to see my walk in closet, or rather, to make sure I was dressing fashionably and up to date. Edward smirked at me.

"I think your moments away from being adopted." He joked and I could help but chuckle despite my previous mortification.

So what if he knew that I thought he was cute. I had pretty much told him so already. He had seemed very interested by my bedroom while Alice had just bounced on my bed with giggles, watching the two of us with a keen eye. I was pretty positive she knew what was going on but she wasn't saying anything. Part of me was grateful, after all, I had wished at one time that Trelawney hadn't said anything to me before. Carlisle had been downstairs with Jasper looking at my kitchen while I was showing the others my bedroom. They had begged off of that tour, saying that they wanted to leave that room to my own privacy. I had understood of course. I loved being around people who actually respected my privacy although when they came back upstairs, Carlisle looked thoughtful and quiet. Edward must have seen what was on his mind because he too frowned. I smirked and poked him in the forehead again to remind him of what I had said the other night. He grinned and we continued with the tour. Emmett was in love with my television.

"Use it whenever you want, I bought it mainly to keep my house as muggle as possible. Although I do watch the animal planet sometimes." I said, earning a huge grin from the bear like vampire.

Esme, when she was sure I was taken care of, was happy with my home. Edward's jaw would have fallen off if it wasn't attached when he saw my library. I had taken to making copies of many wizarding books over the years and had done the same with all of the books I found in the vaults that were now in my name at Gringotts. I invited him to borrow a few and come to read them whenever he liked. He gave me a look that seemed to be reassessing me and what he had previously thought about me before. I blushed a little. Well, what do you expect? He was very attractive after all.

Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Heya all of you crazed fan girls and guys! How are all of you holding up, hm? Well I learned a very important lesson tonight. Never drink skim milk then go jogging! HORRIBLE idea! Lol. I know, I know. Anyways, I hope you all love this new chapter as much as my gorgeous Beta does!

Disclaimer: Nope!

*~~*

I'm open, you're closed, Where I follow, you'll go,

I worry I won't see your face, Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes, Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find

You and I collide -Howie Day

*~~*

Chapter Seven---------------Collide

I came in the next morning after my morning run to find none other than Prince Edward sitting at my kitchen table, reading a book on mind magics. He gave me a sheepish crooked grin when I spotted him. He merely returned the gesture and grabbed a bottle of water form the fridge to start my second set of exercises with. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked away. Four hundred crunches would work. His eyes on me made me want to exercise more. Make myself better to look at. I guess I just wanted to give him a reason to look at me. I blushed, stopping mid step in the doorway to my exercise room. Did I have a crush on Edward?! It took me a moment to realize I had dropped my water bottle in my shock. No. No, that was ridiculous. I did NOT have a boy crush on Edward "Mr. Perfect Everything" Cullen. No matter how many smiles he gave me and how much it thrilled me to have him staring all the time. No! Ugh! What was my problem?! I must be CRITICALLY ill in the head if I was thinking about Edward that way. I shook off my bizarre thoughts and headed to my work out bike. Weird.

~ o ~

"Not eating today?" He asked me as I downed a glass of diet Sprite.

I gave him my patented LOOK. You know the one. The look that says, it's none of your business drop it now or have something critical removed.

"It's called a fast and yes. I am fasting today." I replied stoically, pointedly not looking at him.

He merely raised an eyebrow at me. It didn't matter. He wasn't going to keep me from my fast. It was my first one this week. I welcomed the faint dizziness that came and the lightness that made me feel like I could get swept up with the wind and take me away. I wanted to walk in the snow and leave no footprints. Watch me disappear. I wanted to be the perfect weight. What is the perfect weight, you ask? Well, I will know when I get there, now won't I? I sat down beside him and he sighed, closing the book and turning to me. His amber eyes were serious and I was captivated by them. They were a rather lovely color.

"Why do you do this? What's the point?" He asked in a rather sharp tone.

I had been so entranced by the way his eye color shifted every so often that I had completely missed the conversation. Shows what great concentration I had. It's a wonder Voldemort didn't kill me by simply sticking his foot in my way on a staircase. I woulda fallen and broken my neck, and voila! No more Boy-Who-Lived!

"Do what?" I said stupidly, cursing myself inside.

Great, now not only am I chunky but I'm completely inept as well! Way to go Potter. Pro. You moron.

"This starving thing. It's ridiculous. You're way past thin enough. You're practically skin and bones as it is." He retorted in an annoyed fashion.

I frowned at him, my own irritation spiking. What right did he have to tell me how to live my life? He was nothing but an acquaintance to me! That was it! Just a handsome acquaintance! Damn. There goes the crush thing again.

"Well, I think your ridiculous."

His eyebrows rose into his hairline in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes. I think its ridiculous for you to tell me, someone you just met really, that you think how they live their life is ridiculous. It's my body. Shouldn't it be my decision what I look like?" I explained, taking a long drink of my water bottle.

He growled at my side. I suppose I probably offended him but that's what he gets for interfering in other's lives.

"So you won't listen to me?" He asked heatedly, his voice like hot sizzling oil but it didn't thwart me. I had faced worse.

"No."

Edward was on his feet in an instant, giving me a glare that would have been frightening if I had not dealt with Voldemort before. Boo hoo.

"What is your problem?!"

Now I was confused but frankly I didn't care what he meant anymore. He was being rude to me in my own home and I was not going to take it lying down. I tapped my wand on the table like a pencil, red sparks flying from the end to show my annoyance.

"I guess I could ask the same of you. Now are you going to tell me why you seem to think it's alright to verbally attack me in my own home? Or are you going to be brooding and mysterious about that too?"

"Ugh! You're incorrigible! Don't you even care that you're hurting yourself?!" He yelled, stepping close to accentuate his point.

I was standing at this point, my eyes on him cold and Malfoy-ish to say the least. I had perfected that look.

"Why do you care what I do, how I live my life? You're opinion doesn't really matter in the long run. It's my opinion that matters at the end of the day. And my opinion is that you are being incredibly rude." I hissed, my voice beginning to tint with the barest parsletongue.

He all but threw his hands in the air in frustration. What was it about us that frustrated each other to no end? Who knew. He was suddenly staring at me again like he often did, that cute puzzled expression that warmed and confused me all at once. Oh bugger. I had caught the crush! Ugh! How inconvenient. Edward looked like he would come back with something but he only shook his head slightly and disappeared from my house. I didn't see him again for the rest of the day. I simply sat in silence alone, as I was used to doing by now, pondering over this…this _thing_ I had developed for Edward Fucking Cullen. He was so bi-polar! One moment he was joking and laughing and the next he was bombing me like Pearl Harbor! Good grief. What a spaz. A cute, kissable, dead gorgeous dead guy spaz. Great. Here we go again. Driving my brain in circles all day. They had to have some sort of name for that. Oh yea. Bonkers.

Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Heya! I know this fic is getting interesting now, well I assure you, it gets even better in this chappie! Harrison has one bad day at school. Lol. Luv you guys and keep up the reviews!

Disclaimer: Nope.

*~~*

I told another lie today, And I got through this day

No one saw through my games, I know the right words to say

Like "I don't feel well", "I ate before I came"

Then someone tells me how good I look and for a moment, For a moment I am happy

But when I'm alone, No one hears me cry

-Superchick

*~~*

Chapter Eight-----------------Courage

Harrison knew, just KNEW, the day wasn't worth getting out of bed for. Something had just told him to play hooky and stay in bed but noooooo. He just HAD to go to school today because he had a stupid Biology test. He and Edward were still on the fritz, and he could tell that their barely veiled frigid politeness for each other perturbed poor Esme. For some reason, it just amused Alice. Bloody Seers! But he loved her to pieces. He sighed, walking into the lunch room silently. Jasper was walking at his side, having met him in the hall along the way. He wondered if Alice had sent him to act to as a barrier between he and Edward and prevent any outbursts. They all settled awkwardly at the Cullen table, Harrison taking a spot between his two favorite girls to comment on the latest fashion magazine and, 'Good gracious, she gained a lot of weight since last season'. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that it was more to avoid being stuck beside Edward with the heavy air that existed between them since their latest argument. He should have known the day would be terrible. He'd only slept a few hours last night and had nearly tripped down the stairs in his state of intense grogginess. It taken a whole pot of coffee just to get him on his feet and he had missed his morning jog because of the torrential downpour outside. He'd have to double up his inside sets to make up for it.

~ o ~

I'd eaten half of my fat free 90 cal yogurt (mmmm Lemon Chiffon Pie flavored), when Jessica fucking Stanley attempted to sashay up to our table, ending up looking like her butt was desperately trying to separate from the rest of her body. I knew right away the day was about to get much worst. She attempted to make like we were friends or something just because we had spoken the first day I had come to school.

"Hey, Harrison! What's up?" She purred, looking at me with lowered eyes.

Ugh. Let me interject here. I am soooo not into girls. By any means. And even if I were, I would rather bed a basilisk (or Voldemort. Same thing.) that spend any amount of time on a date with her. I had not failed to notice the posters for the Winter Wonderland dance going up like confetti at a parade. I blanched. Surely not…When I merely nodded at her presence, she tried making small talk. The Cullens all looked like someone had just sneezed on them. Edward was especially stiff across the table. She eyed my yogurt as I pretended I didn't notice her existence.

"Good God, Harrison. Fat free? Because you know your _such_ a fat kid and all." She joked with a laugh, her poor attempt at sarcasm causing a much bigger reaction in me.

I could feel my whole being freeze. The words rang in my mind like a banshee's shriek, and my stomach suddenly seemed to turn and rebel. I wanted to puke. All of that hard work I had spent months and months working out and this pathetic excuse for a muggle thought I was fat? I didn't know what I said to her to make her look like she had just been punched. Something along the lines of "You disgust me", I think but that could have been Rosalie shouting at her after her stupid comment, but I was out of my seat before I knew it, my feet taking me quickly down the halls. I wasn't sure where I was going. In fact, I couldn't really see very well or focus. Dizziness had overtaken me as soon as I stood up and I no longer knew where I was. I didn't realize anyone was following me until darkness descended on me and a pair of cool, strong arms caught me as I fell.

~ o ~

Edward watched in horror as the stupid girl opened her mouth and out came the absolute WORST thing a person could say to Harrison Prince. He knew how sensitive Harrison was about his weight and he had to admit that he had started to care very much what the wizard thought and felt. He had wondered if the teen was just growing on him but he had never met anyone who could inflame him like Harrison, for the better or worst. Harrison was suddenly on his feet and before he bolted from the room, he looked at the Stanley girl and said coldly, "Well maybe you should try it sometime". Rosalie glared venomously at the stunned girl before them and immediately rose to their new friend's defense.

"How dare you, you stupid girl! You disgust me! How blind can you possibly be!"

That was all her heard before he took off after Harrison, barely noting that he hadn't even finished half of his lunch, the little thing of fat free yogurt. He followed him to the outside covered go-between branching the two buildings and as soon as he got there, he saw Harrison crumble. Edward got to him just in time to keep him from crashing to the floor. Harrison was out cold in his arms.

"Is he alright?!" Jasper asked, rushing over to them with Emmett alongside him.

Alice must have stayed behind to help Rosalie verbally flay Stanley alive. No doubt it would be the talk of the high school by the end of the day. He shook his head, lifting Harrison to lay bridal style in his arms. He was so light in his arms, Edward half feared he would break him to pieces.

"I'm taking him home." Was all he said before he left his siblings in the go-between and rushed to his car.

~ o ~

Harrison woke with a groan, sighing when he realized at once that these were not his sheets he was laying on, it was not the smell of his house, and he certainly did not have a piano in his home. There was a soft lilting melody playing through the air. He opened his eyes as the melody trailed off and was met with the sight of Edward, staring at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, walking over to sit on the bed next to him.

It was odd. To see Edward so soft and worried. It added somehow to the way Harrison thought of him. He gave the vampire a smile.

"Yea, I'm alright. Just a little dizzy is all."

Edward didn't seem to want to accept the answer but he nodded and a long silence stretched between them, which ended up with them staring at each other: Edward because he liked to and Harrison because he couldn't look away. He eventually flicked his eyes down to the comforter with an embarrassed blush. He could feel more than see Edward's smile.

"Have you been taking care of me this whole time?" Harrison asked trying to cover his blush.

"Yes." Came the soft whisper.

"Why?"

Edward seemed surprised by his tentative question. He wasn't entirely sure himself. All he knew is that he desperately wanted to take care of the teen. He felt responsible for Harrison's safety, his health…his happiness. It came to him almost like an instinct.

"I don't know really. I just…want you to be alright. I guess I just want to take care of you. I want to care for you." He cursed himself for that last comment.

He and Harrison had a rocky relationship at best. There was no way he would be comfortable with that comment. He was more surprised by Harrison's reply though.

"You care for me?"

"Yes."

Harrison was surprised and alittle shocked and unsure. He had never had someone care for him like that before. Never. It was unusual but thrilling all the same. He smiled lightly.

"I like that…" He whispered.

He didn't even realize they had been getting closer, so captivated he was by Edward's honest eyes, until their lips brushed and met in a soft kiss. That tingling returned, forcing a gasp from them both. It felt…good. He timidly laced his hand in Edward's feeling that same tingling come through their connected skin and they kissed once again. It was euphoria and it seemed that the world around them had been telling them that this was right all along, and they had just been too stupid to notice before now.

Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, I got such a great response from the last chappie that I just HAD to start on the next one right away. I'm writing this in between watching a two year old try and bring fire and brimstone down around the house. So far it's working. Anywho, this is the extent of my devotion to you guys so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope!

*~~*

I drew a line, I drew a line for you, Oh what a thing to do,

And it was all yellow

Oh yeah your skin and bones, Turn into something beautiful,

And you know for you, Id bleed myself dry for you, Id bleed myself dry.

-Coldplay

*~~*

Chapter Nine----------------------Yellow

Poor Esme nearly had an aneurism from joy when Alice burst into Edward's room to "see if I was alright" and instead walked in on a especially heated snog fest. Of course Carlisle and Esme had followed when they heard what happened at the school. SO pretty much everyone saw me being pressed into the mattress by their coven mate. Emmett still hasn't shut up about it. At this point I don't care. That was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had, one of the only ones actually but still. Edward and I were like macaroni and cheese. Ew. More like cigarettes and diet pills. We were both each other's drug of choice and it was delicious. I never thought that I would enjoy another person's company like this again. Period, even. Edward made me feel so…wonderful. He looked at me like I was all that mattered to him. Born in black in white, like that song says. And Edward. Edward was so beautiful. Not just the way he looked but everything about him. He was flawless, kind, talented, honest. Everything I wished I could be. I could never be so perfect, so I contented myself to sit in his arms and bask in his light. It was selfish, I know, but we're all selfish people in this world. We're all trying to find the next way to get higher than before, to be richer than we used to be, to be better than the next person. And the best part? He only had eyes for me. It made me feel alittle unworthy. Me, a weird, awkward runaway. He cared for me. Neither of us thought it was love, neither of us had experienced love before, so we didn't claim that what we had was such a thing. But we knew how much we cared for each other deeply and how we could set each other's skin aflame with just a glance. It still amazes me how Edward can do that. Reduce me to a pile of stuttering, pleading goo, addicted to his kisses. He was with me almost every second of the day now but instead of feeling constraining like I imagined it would, it felt comfortable. This was what my life had come to. From utter despair and misery to bliss.

~ o ~

The school was practically in an uproar when Edward and I crossed the parking lot on Monday, his arm around me, holding my hand and both of us practically attached at the hip. I noticed that while Jessica looked very interested in the gossip about to emerge from the only gay couple in the school, she bolted when she caught sight of Rosalie and Alice. I smiled up at my boyfriend as he tugged my scarf and coat closer around me. Even though it was only fall, I was cold all of the time so he had taken extra measures to ensure my warmth. A new coat, gloves, a scarf and warm socks. He also had me cast warming charms on it all. I did have to admit that I was comfortable. We'd also run into a little…problem. When we were close, his skin temperature would nearly send me into convulsions because according to Carlisle, my body didn't have the energy to keep itself warm. So before we ended up wrapped in the sheets and comforters to make out or he ended up with some heavy warming charms on him. It had prevented us from getting, er- _further_. We both decided that it was for the best though. We didn't wanna rush and ruin everything. Somehow, and I say that as if I didn't know that my new family and specifically Edward had orchestrated it, one Cullen ended up in each of my classes. That way I didn't have to deal with the annoying gossips in the school alone. Fortunately, with the Cullens around me constantly, only the bravest dared to come and ask what was going on and then they were met with my own serrated comments. He settled me into my seat next to him in Biology possessively. I liked the possessiveness though. It was Edward's way of showing he cared about me.

~ o ~

"You did WHAT?!" I hissed, staring at him in disbelief.

"Harrison, please, it's just a little check up is all."

"How could you?! Without asking me! Without asking me if I was even okay with it!"

"Because I want you to be able to recover well and get better!" Edward countered his voice hot as he followed me through the house.

Damn it! Where the hell was my book?! I tossed a towel and a pair of pants over my shoulder, not caring what state I left my home in as long I could find my fucking book! I rounded on him furiously. We always did seem to bring out the best and worst of each other. I guess its true what they say about that fine line thing.

"There is nothing wrong with me! I'm not some broken thing that needs fixing!"

"Harrison, PLEASE! Please, just go and get it over with? I'll drop it for now, I will, I promise. Just please go. It'll be with Carlisle, no one else will see you." Edward plead.

As horrified as I was by him making such a heinous decision for me, I couldn't bare to hear him in such a desperate way. I was angry, yes. But he sounded so…downtrodden and upset. I turned around, my eyes still filled with anger but I let him see that I was calming down. I was silent for a long tense moment before I sighed in frustration.

"I will go but don't ever make my decisions for me again, okay?" I said stiffly.

To my own secret relief, Edward smiled and all of the tension seemed to melt out of him like candle wax. He folded me up in his arms as gently as he could.

" I promise." He whispered and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

Review!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And here it is. The plot thickens.

Disclaimer: Nope.

*~~*

I hear you're counting sheep again Mary Jane, What's the point of trying to dream anymore?

I hear you're losing weight again Mary Jane, Do you ever wonder who you're losing it for?

Well it's full speed baby, In the wrong direction.

There's a few more bruises, If that's the way you insist on heading.

-Alanis Morisette

*~~*

Chapter Ten----------Mary Jane

Edward walked me into the back room at their house, trying to reassure me with his presence. I had bristled at the thought of going to the hospital for this. Made me feel like I was doing the perp walk. So instead, Carlisle played to my accommodations. So Edward lead me into the back room, giving me a soft kiss before closing the door behind me. Carlisle had made everyone leave the house for my own privacy, something I was more grateful with than he could know. He listened until he knew that Edward had left the house before turning to me at last. He gave me his usual bright smile.

"Alright, Harrison. It's going to be pretty standard. Just some little tests and things, nothing big. If you could sit up here on the desk, we'll get started." He said, slipping into doctor mode.

I sighed and obeyed, trying to calm my nerves. It was just Carlisle. He wouldn't hurt me. So why this fight or flight response? Why was I stressing about this so much? When he had me take off my shirt and the stethoscope touched my skin, I nearly jumped out of my body. The most horrible thing I would have to do would to probably pee in a cup or something ridiculous like that. Carlisle checked my vitals, took a blood and urine sample, made me bend over so he could run a finger down my spine, he checked my reflexes and at last made me stand on a scale. I smirked in triumph. 95 pounds. At 5'4, I thought I was doing pretty well. Once I was sat back down, Carlisle consulted his clipboard before speaking.

"Well, I'll have to wait until I take your tests in to check them, but from what I know presently, you are underweight for your age and height."

I couldn't help but smile alittle at this. What? It was good news for me. Anyone else's opinion was irrelevant.

"You very possibly have a vitamin deficiency as well, but as I said, I won't know for sure until I get the results back. So for now just make sure your staying hydrated. I also impress on you how it is important for you to gain weight, but I suppose in the end, it is your decision. Just know I'm here if you need me." He said and I gave him a smile.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you're respecting my decisions and feelings on the matter."

And it did. Carlisle was giving me the leeway to make my own choices, instead of impressing his own values and opinions onto me. He wasn't scolding or telling me I was being an idiot. He was being very objective and it made me respect him even more. Not many had given me that option before. They had simply demanded without considering my own thoughts or feelings. He smiled at me, and eased me off the table, leading me out in a gentlemanlike manner. Speaking of gentlemen. Edward was at the door as soon as I got to it. The wonders of vampire speed. He scooped me into his arms to see if I was unharmed much to my own amusement. He was always looking out for me. I gave him a quick kiss to reassure him as he had done to me not half an hour earlier. My boyfriend smiled at me and held up a diet Sprite. I grinned and launched him into another happy kiss. Yay! Mmmmmm…fresh tasting. Carlisle just chuckled at us as we headed down to the kitchen. Edward had apparently gone to the grocery store during the check up because there in the refrigerator was a small bowl of precut pineapple (one of my favorites!), two six packs of diet Sprite and two gallons of water. He'd also gotten my favorite yogurts, in almost every flavor. I couldn't keep the stupid smile off my face. Edward knew all of my favorites. Carlisle silently excused himself when I mischievously pinned Edward to the cabinet for a snogfest that would knock his socks off. Mmm. He tasted divine. Like the air just before a spring rain. Like lilacs. I would never get tired of tasting him.

"You're too perfect." I whispered to him and he just laughed throatily, pulling me flush against him.

"Decidedly not, but I want to make you the happiest wizard in the world. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know all of your favorite things?" He chuckled but, to his dismay, Alice hopped happily into the kitchen with a sing song voice.

"Mates, actually." She chirped, twirling around the tile.

We stared at her dancing through the room before she stopped to give us a huge smile. Edward had stopped, his body doing that unearthly still that only vampires and the extremely dead could do.

"Mates?" Came his soft voice near my ear.

Alice nodded, bouncing up and down happily.

I thought that Edward wasn't happy at first by the way he had just frozen but then he barked out a joyous laugh and lifted me up in the air. He hugged me and suddenly, his happiness was contagious. Mates! That means that we were meant for each other all along! Wow that explained a lot, actually. Esme rushed in the room with Carlisle trailing behind her.

"Is it true, Alice?!" She demanded ecstatically.

When Alice nodded her head enthusiastically, the two squealed and started dancing around the kitchen together. Edward and I were laughing by now. Emmett came in carrying some shopping bags with Rosalie and he grinned at me.

"Welcome to the family, Harrison!"

A family! I had a family! I looked at Edward and I realized I had never seen him so happy before. I had wondered if he had started to fear that he would have to leave me when he found his mate. I had wondered if he feared he would never find his mate. Now those fears were completely gone from his mind and I could see the bliss and relief in his amber eyes. Something swelled inside me when I realized that I was the one to put that look in his eyes. Needless to say, Edward and I went upstairs and never came back down for the rest of the night. The tingling that occurred when our skin touched, we found, was incredibly useful during a snogging session. I wondered to myself though, while I was catching my breath, how long it would be until we both decided that we were ready to actually _mate_. I knew it had to be extremely hard for Edward, especially now that his instincts were starting to kick into high gear, but he wasn't the only one. I wanted him like never before but we had both decided that it was best to wait for a while. Damn.

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Awwwww. Yep. It was about time for a cutesy chapter. So how'd I do? I liked it. ^-^

Disclaimer: Nope.

...8...

I feel like walking the world, Like walking the world

You can hear she's a beautiful girl, She's a beautiful girl

She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white,

Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember, What you heard

She likes to leave you hanging on her word,Suddenly I see

This is what I wanna be, Suddenly I see, Why the hell it means so much to me

-Kt Tunstall

...8...

Chapter Eleven--------Suddenly I See

I watched Carlisle come out of the room later that night. He had told me my results and I had given him permission to tell Edward. After all Edward was my mate and he took care of me. I had never imagined giving the reigns over to someone else before. Not completely of course, I was still as free a spirit as always, but just letting someone take care of me. Help me shoulder my burdens. Carlisle had said that I was dehydrated and needed vitamins. I just shrugged it off. I was already drinking more fluids. Of course, I was on another fast too, so I'm not sure if that counts. Oh well. It'll have to. If I drink anything I'm positive that I'll blow chunks. I couldn't possibly hold any more water. I loved a good fast. I loved the way it made me feel and how the number on the scale dropped when I did. I flipped my ipod on. I didn't wanna hear whatever Edward had come up with to lecture me. I wasn't three years old. I didn't need any of that. I was a perfectly consenting adult. At least in the wizarding world. He didn't say anything, however. He merely came and sat down beside me on the white couch, wrapping me in a blanket and his arms. I ended up laying on him, half in his lap. I liked that about him. We could be so comfortable with each other. I wonder what he would think if I ever told him about the life I used to have, about Voldemort and Dumbledore and the prophecy. I wonder if Alice knew and was just preserving my own privacy. She was good like that. I leaned over and gave Edward a tender kiss, my own way of showing I appreciated him not chewing me out. Maybe someday I'd be able to tell him who I used to be. Maybe.

~ o ~

_October 14__th_

_Sirius, _

_I know you're never going to read this because you're gone now. Carlisle told me that it may be good for me to get my feelings out, even if it is on paper. He told me I should keep a journal, but as soon as he suggested it, I thought of you. I wanted to write to you, to tell you all of things that have happened and all of the things I've been feeling since then. Here's the current situation. I'm sitting on my bed in, you'll never guess it, Forks, Washington. It's a small out of the way coastal town in America. Yep. I did what we always joked about. I ran away! From Dumbledore, from Voldemort, from everything. Now I know you are probably cheering me on from where ever you and my parents are chilling but tell mum not to worry. I'm acting at least alittle bit responsible. I'm going to a muggle school and doing pretty well for myself. I even have a boyfriend! Just don't tell dad that he's a vampire. Carlisle (the aforementioned gentleman) is his father. Well, sire, but they really are just like a family. I adore him so much, Siri. He's so…perfect. And don't worry. They're vegetarian vamps. All seven of them. Yes! SEVEN! I was surprised too. I miss you so much, Siri. I don't know how I got by without you there beside me. It was really hard and I hated myself for so long. I hated everything about me. I blamed myself for what happened until I realized that it was Dumbledore and Voldemort's fault all along. I realized that I shouldn't bitch about things if I have the power to change them. I got a new look and I started a diet. I feel great now! You should see my hair, it's even longer than yours was! I snuck away in the middle of the night and picked a random spot on the map near the sea. It rains everyday here almost but it's just like home. The sea is lovely even. I'm going to try and con Edward (the perfect boyfriend, btw) into going with me on a hiking/picnic excursion to the shore. It would be wonderful. Now, I know what you're thinking and no, we haven't slept together. We decided to wait for awhile. Edward is over a century old so he has A LOT of self control. More than you, no doubt, you sly dog! Now that I've laughed to myself so hard I officially fell off my bed, I'm afraid I must say goodnight. I have school tomorrow after all and we cant ALL stay up partying like you did. Tell everyone I said I love them. I love you too, Sirius. I have my freedom now, and I know that you would be proud of me for that. _

_- Harry_

~ o ~

Harrison sighed, rolling over. With his eyes still closed he smiled, burrowing into the coolness he felt there.

"Morning." Edward whispered with a smile.

He grinned, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's neck languorously. With a mischievous smirk, he started to lightly cough and clear his throat.

"I seem to be coming down with something, Edward. Maybe we should stay home today. After all, being in the same bed and all, you probably caught it too. We should stay in bed and relax all day." He said offhandedly.

Edward laughed out loud, scooping him up for a big morning kiss on top of him.

"You think so?"

"Oh yes. We should call Carlisle right away, in fact. Just so he knows to let the school know."

"Well, I'll get to that right away. Then we can get to…resting." Edward chuckled, his hand sliding teasingly down his spine beneath his nightshirt.

Harrison couldn't help the small moan that trickled from him at the touch. That damned tingling drove him crazy. He buried his face in Edward's neck, blushing furiously. Not for the first time, he was glad that Edward couldn't read past his Occlumency barriers because his thoughts were not so appropriate. He knew it was silly to be embarrassed because when they finally did mate, he would be making more sounds than that. And he knew that the sounds he made nearly drove his boyfriend wild because of the way his eyes would fade to black whenever he let even the smallest moan loose. They were both cursing their abstinence decision at present. Edward reached into his back pocket to retrieve his phone, hitting the speed dial he had for Carlisle's cell. All the while, he was trailing a hand along Harrison's sensitive sides. He heard the vampire sire pick up the phone.

"Edward? Is Harrison well?" Came the kind voice on the phone.

"Oh yes, he will be fine. He's not going to be able to make it to school today though so I'm going to watch him."

Harrison had no doubt that he would too. Edward looked as if he would do anything at the moment to watch every inch of him. His boyfriend probably wouldn't let him out of bed even if he wanted to go to school though. Carlisle must have heard his soft gasp as a cool hand dipped for a second beneath his waist band, teasing him all the more but never touching the way he wanted him to. His voice came across amused and disbelieving.

"Is that so?"

"It is. So if the school calls, will you let them know that Harrison and I are in bed with a fever?"

They smirked at the laugh that Carlisle burst out with at his excuse. A fever indeed.

"I'll tell them. Oh and Edward? The two of you be safe."

He was laughing again as Edward hung up and turned back to his willing prey. Harrison was a shivering, sensitive mess, glaring at him for teasing so much. He wasn't the only one in a situation though. He could feel Edward stretched tight beneath him and he had never seen his eyes so dark before. Harrison had resigned himself to a cold shower when an elegant hand slipped into his boxers and stars burst behind his eyes. Maybe the day wasn't a waste after all. Edward touched him and he was suddenly a pile of writhing, panting needy goo on the bed. Merlin, their decision was going to be difficult to keep. Oh well. Harrison fully intended to give back as soon as Edward's sinful hand was giving.

Review!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So how did you guys like the letter idea? I wanted to have some connection to Harrison and his past and what better way to do that then through his dearly beloved dogfather? Lol. Anywho, enjoy!

Xxo * oxX

I will be the answer, At the end of the line

I will be there for you, While you take the time

In the burning of uncertainty, I will be your solid ground

I will hold the balance, If you can't look down

If it takes my whole life, I won't break, I won't bend

It will all be worth it, Worth it in the end

- Sarah Mclaughlin(sp?)

Xxo * oxX

Chapter Twelve---------Answer

The day was one of the best I had ever had. The happiest moments of my life were comprised into that one day where it was just the two of us. Edward and I sat on the couch and watched Snakes On A Plane, curled up together with a monster cup of light pink lemonade in my lap he had brought me from the gas station down the road. I would jump like crazy every time a snake jumped out of nowhere and then we would both laugh hysterically until the next snakey jack-in-the-box came up. The day was filled with stolen kisses, laughter and fun. I showed him all of the music I had on my ipod and admitted I had splurged on myself when I left the wizarding world. He told me about all of the places their family had been over the ages and I told him that I had lived with relatives who despised my existence for all of my life. He was not pleased at the information but I was quick to kiss away his frown. We ended up filling my magically expanded bathtub with cool water and swimming in our clothes just for the hell of it. Just for the pure unadulterated _fun_. Several drying charms later and several articles of clothes less found us in bed, curled up together once more. I was laying on Edward and he was running his hand through my hair slowly. This was perfection, pure and sweet. We would never have a picture perfect story book type of love, but we would be there for each other always.

~ o ~

School BLOWS. Why I opted to sign up I will never understand. I was moodily sitting at the lunch table, glaring hatefully at the new schedule my councilor had given me for our second term. Christmas Break was two weeks away but I supposed that they wanted to get everything out of the way to avoid the whole "Changing-classes-at-the-last-moment" BS. As accordance to Alice's charm with the inner workings of the office, he had the Cullens in all of his classes. Alice in his Greenhouse Management class, Rosalie and Jasper in Gov. Econ. And Edward in his Sociology and his last class of the day. It was the last class that made him glare at his schedule in disgust, much to the vampires' amusement. _Food and Nutrition_. What sort of ridiculous class was THAT?!

"This is some sort of sick joke, I know it." I hissed hatefully, letting my dark magic subtly and quickly consume the paper in flame.

Edward frowned but took my hand comfortingly.

"Why don't you and Edward get it switched to a study period. You can say you need it to catch up on our curriculum, being from a foreign country and all. Edward can be your tutor." Jasper suggested calmly, returning from dumping his and his wife's tray.

My mate ran a hand through my hair, knowing that I couldn't resist when he did that. Mmm. Reduce me to a pile of jelly in front of everyone, why doesn't he. He must have caught my train of thought because he smirked slightly before leaving a soft kiss on the side of my mouth. A group of girls who had been staring, probably thinking we could be swayed to straightness by them, gasped and commenced their inane gossiping. Jessica Stanley, I noticed, was among them.

"I'll pull some strings in the councilor's office and have it switched." His unspoken 'then we can spend some time alone together' was heavy in his eyes.

Emmett was smirking at them but his snort was cut off by Rosalie's sharp look. I knew that Edward would make it better. He always did. My knight in shining skin. I heard the rain pick up outside and a roll of thunder boom. We dumped our tray and headed to Gym. Alice dragged the rest of the Cullens off to the library instead of hanging out in the gym to watch the us tease and beat each other at sports as usual. That made Edward raise a curious eyebrow but we disregarded it and walked into the locker rooms. There was an angry storm outside. I was shirtless and just sliding my gym shorts on when another loud boom was heard and the screech of tires coupled with a crash. The lights were immediately doused and we all fell into darkness. Several screams and curses were heard before I was pulled flush against Edward's cool skin against the lockers, seconds before our classmates ran from the locker room, stampeding right where I had just been standing. I clung to him, trying to calm my startled senses. I didn't have a problem with the dark. Nope. Not one bit. Besides, you know, the Death Eaters that were usually there and their horny Lord that always seemed to show up and try to bed me.

"Someone wrecked into the transformer box outside. Not even the backup emergency lights are working." He whispered in my ear.

I buried my face in his neck. Nope. Not afraid of the dark at all. He chuckled in my ear to which I bit his neck punishing. Unfortunately, my punishment didn't seem to be much of a deterrent because instead of not laughing at me, Edward stiffened with a low growl. His mouth was suddenly on my own and I no longer cared that we were in complete darkness, half clothed and at school. Everyone had evacuated the locker room and I was pressed against my boyfriend's skin, becoming more and more sensitive by the second. The familiar tingling was back in full force and in a moment, we were no longer in the open but in the very back hidden in the small alcoves that they used for showers. I cast a silencing and invisibility spell around us before letting Edward have his wicked way. I could definitely get used to this. His hands ran over my skin, down my ribs as if tracing every dip and I'm sure I was making more embarrassing sounds than I cared to recall. This seemed to only spur him on though. I wished I could see his eyes in that moment. I knew that they would be black as pitch. I felt his hand slip into my shorts and with a cry I realized that this must be why Alice got the others to the other side of the school before class.

Ok, alil smutty, but that's ok. Review and lemme know if you'd like to see more of the sexual frustration between them. Lol.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okie dokie! A new day, a new chappie! I bet all of you are excited. Me too! So don't forget to review cause I get even more excited to see your thoughts on my writing. ^^

Disclaimer: Nada.

…8…

Some say that time changes, best friends can become strangers

But I don't want that, no not for you, If you just stay with me we can make it through

So here we are again the same old argument, Now I'm wondering if things will ever change

When will you laugh again, laugh like you did back when

We'd make noise 'til 3 am, And the neighbors would complain

-Good Charlotte

…8…

Chapter Thirteen--------Say Anything

Edward and I had an odd but very satisfying relationship. We cared for each other deeply. Sometimes though, we fought like cats and dogs, like basilisks and phoenixes. Like Dumbledore and Voldemort. Like today.

"Stop it!! Just stop it now, Edward!" I screamed, slamming the bedroom door in his enraged face.

And the day had started so well! Well, at least I thought it had. Unfortunately, my boyfriend was like me. Broody and he would bottle it up until it all came violently spilling out.

"Open this door! We WILL discuss this! Open it now, Harrison! Don't make me break it down!" I heard him yell through my bedroom door.

Unknown to him, I was prepared and was already sliding out of my window with a feeling of triumph. He hadn't expected that, but I had been trained to know every exit. I would have blew a hole through the wall before admitting to what he wanted.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed furiously before letting myself fall to the wooded area beneath my window.

I could hear him still yelling through my door. It wouldn't be long before he realized I wasn't in the house anymore. I smirked and just as I heard my door cave in under his strength, I apparated to the woods just outside of my favorite coffee shop. Running a hand through my hair with a frustrated sigh, I walked inside. Marianna, a pretty girl with the Quiluete's lovely dark features, stood behind the counter, shooting me a grin as soon as I stepped inside.

"Running from your beau again, Harrison?" She teased, already making my usual.

Yes, she knew me well, I thought with a snigger. The Quiluete Reservation was where I always escaped to when Edward and I needed time apart, aka: when we had a particularly vicious argument. No doubt he would check the rest of the house and then the Cullen home for me. When he didn't find me he would probably go for a drive to calm down. That or he would sulk in his room. I quirked a grin at the thought. Ah, Edward. Even when we fought, I couldn't help the fond thoughts of him. Despite our arguments, we did make a good couple. I adored him absolutely. No one would ever match my mate in my eyes. I settled in to wait for Marianna to finish making my nonfat, sugar free strawberry crème frappacino. Hehe, say THAT five times fast!

~ o ~

I walked into the Cullen house with Alice, chatting lightly. I was on my second coffee and she had met me at the door. I wonder if Edward was still mad. I found out the answer pretty quickly. He was sitting in the corner of the living room at the piano, glaring at everything and everyone. Sigh. Yep. He was still mad. Go figure. Vampires could hold such a grudge. Instead of letting him sulk though, I sat beside him, looping my arm in his. When he turned fuming eyes on me, I pecked him playfully on the lips before waltzing off with his sister to help her pick out a dress for the Spring Formal. I smirked, knowing that he was probably frowning. He was just being a sore loser. He wouldn't stay mad for long. Just as I had predicted, after not too long, he was at my side on the couch, wrapping an arm around me. I curled up against him with a sigh of relieved contentment. We often fought, but that didn't mean that we always had to be angry at each other. We both got over our arguments pretty quickly. It was impossible for either us to be mad at each other for long.

~ o ~

I stared at the scale in abject horror. _No. _I GAINED! I felt like throwing up, my stomach rebelling. I had been doing so well! I hadn't gained for an entire month and now-! All of that work wasted! I felt the tears spring to my greener than green eyes and was suddenly glad that Edward had promised Jasper and Emmett that they could have a guys day out to hunt and hang out in Port Angeles. I was glad that I had begged off of that trip. Edward…This was all his fault! If he hadn't pushed me I wouldn't have eaten at all! I felt sick. Worthless. What kind of person was I if I had no self control even over what I ate?! Some Savior. I couldn't stop the moan of horror and despair creeping up my throat. It may have seemed like such a silly thing to Edward or anyone else but to me, my weight was the one thing that I had control over all my life. The one thing that made me happy and gave me a sense of accomplishment. It may be vain or whatever people would undoubtedly call me if they knew that dieting was my favorite thing to do, but it wasn't. I'm not by nature a self absorbed person. I don't care how people see me. But I can't be happy if I can't like myself. If I'm disgusted by what I see in the mirror every day then what kind of life will I have? I curled in on myself alittle and put my sweatpants and t-shirt on. It was raining cats and dogs outside but that wasn't going to stop me from jogging today. Today was crucial. I couldn't miss my exercises, not when I gained weight and this time, I wouldn't cave into what Edward offered me, even if it was mostly negative foods*. Never again. My scale flashed 87 at me but it just served to pound the hateful number into my skull. I was at war with myself and I couldn't deviate an inch or it would take over my life. I wouldn't cringe when I looked in the mirror anymore. I wouldn't hate the way I looked anymore. I would rather be dead than fat and that was the one fact that held solid in my mind throughout everything I had been through. That was my life's one and only truth.

*negative foods are foods that take more calories to work off naturally than they actually contain. Ex: apples, grapes, celery, green peppers, grapefruit, carrots, etc.

Review please!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I know, I know. The Angst is on! Lol. Anyways, don't worry, this chapter will be much worst. XD It has to get worst before it get better after all. On with the show!

Disclaimer: Nope.

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

I am lost in the see-thru, I think you lost yourself too,  
Throughout all of this confusion, I hope I somehow get to you,  
I practiced all the things I'd say, To tell you how I feel,  
And when I finally get my chance, It all seems so surreal,  
'Cause from the first time I saw you, I only thought about you,  
I didn't know you

-Good Charlotte

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Fourteen--------Change

Even in my sleep the self hatred ate at me. I loathed myself. Actually, I didn't even remember going to sleep. I had been exercising for three hours and had gone back to the kitchen for another bottle of water. It had been two days since I had weighed. I sighed and opened my eyes. It was dark outside and I was in my bed. Edward was pacing around the room like a twitchy rabbit on coke. I frowned. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be out with the guys. He spun around when he heard me start to sit up. I was taken aback by how troubled and deeply concerned his golden eyes were.

"Edward?"

His eyes smoldered into my own before he sat next to me, running a hand through his hair in a jerky motion. His silence was starting to startle and worry me. What had happened? He stared at me long and hard as evaluating me, as if he couldn't figure out the best way to say something. Was someone hurt?

"You-" He started but shook his head with a sigh, "I found you passed out on your kitchen floor."

Oh. Hm. I hadn't even noticed I had passed out. It made sense though I suppose. Especially since I couldn't remember going to bed. He observed my nonchalance and I could see that same anger that rose when we fought building in his eyes, fed by desperation and fear.

"This is serious, Harrison! You can't do this anymore! I won't let you! You have to stop now! It's not healthy!" He hissed, jumping up from the bed to glare me into submission.

It was such a good look too. Too bad it wasn't working. I raised an eyebrow at him with a scoff. He wouldn't stop me, after all, he was the one who made me gain weight anyways! A rush of anger at the thought of him taking my right to refuse from me swelled inside me, bringing with it the same self hatred and disgust that I felt when I stood on the scale. It magnified my anger tenfold. I was suddenly off the bed as well, the air crackling with my magic as my emotions got out of hand.

"What right do you have to tell me what to do?! It is my body, not yours! I have the right to refuse and exercise as much as I want! You will not control me!" I yelled, ignoring the dizziness that came from standing too quickly.

Edward didn't miss it though and he pushed me back down onto the bed, surprising me. He was rarely ever physical with me.

" I am your MATE! I will not let you destroy yourself anymore! And for what?! So you can look pretty to a bunch of humans who don't even matter?! You will not do this ridiculous dieting thing anymore!"

I was up once more and this time, it was Edward who was surprised. I balled my magic into my hands as I did the day we met and I shoved him hard. The vampire stumbled back, angry and surprised.

"You have no right to make my decisions for me, Edward! It's none of your business why I do it! You will not control me! You will not take my rights from me! I am not some little doll that you can tuck away in your room so that it doesn't break!! " Before he could retort, I was out of the room.

Unfortunately, he caught me at the bottom of the stairs. Damn him and his vampire speed! He had my arm in a vice and I knew that I would bruise but neither of us could care at present. We were too irate with each other.

"We need to compromise on this! It IS my business whether you hurt yourself and we need to make this decision together! I hate seeing you like this! I hate picking you up off the floor!" He insisted, clearly trying to keep calmly but failing.

I wrenched my arm from his grasp, ignoring the pain that ran through my skin at the action. My heart was hurting at his words. So he hate dealing with me, huh? Well that was fine, because I hated dealing with him too.

"There is no decision to make! It is MY choice! You've been pushing me to change ever since we got together! You hate seeing me like this?! Like what?! Being HAPPY for once in my life?! So you only want me if I'm miserable?! Well fuck you! Let me solve the problem for you, Edward! I'm LEAVING you!!" I yelled before apparating outside to my car.

I started it up and was down the road before Edward even came outside. I didn't need someone who only wanted me if I changed. I wasn't going to change who I was. I needed to like myself or I wouldn't have anything. I had abandoned my entire life in the space of one night, leaving everything I was behind. This was all I had left and I would be damned if I gave it up. What was the point in love if you had to lose yourself to have it? That was no way to live. Not at all! I was crying as I drove to the city and once I was settled into the nearest hotel, I let myself fall apart. I finally let myself feel the loss of, not only Edward, but everything I had once known. I had never let myself mourn for everything and everyone I had left behind. They had left me behind long before I left England. I stripped my sopping wet clothes and fell into the bed, unable to stop crying long enough to sleep.

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know! You all probably hate me. ^-^;; But fret not, dear readers! There will be some interesting happenings soon enough. The angst will ensue for a bit more but anywho. I am on abit of an old Good Charlotte kick so excuse my chapter music. Lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope.

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Motivate me,  
I wanna get myself out of this bed.  
Captivate me,  
I want good thoughts inside of my head.  
If I fall down,  
would you come around,  
and pick me right up off the ground?  
If I fall down,  
would you come around,  
and pick me right up off the ground?  
I'm realistic, and narcissistic,  
you say I'm selfish and absurd.  
You try to change me, try to save me,  
you say I'm gonna learn.  
I'm so blind, I'm out of time,  
you're so unkind sometimes.  
-Good Charlotte

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Fifteen-------- Motivation Proclamation

I didn't move from the hotel room for a solid week, either laying in bed or exercising in the room. I felt lazing but I just couldn't bring myself to muster the strength or the will power to do anything else. Edward and I were no longer a couple. It was for the best. He couldn't just treat me like he owned me all the time. I was no one's pet and no one's puppet. If I were, I would be thoroughly enjoying Voldemort's company. The horny bastard would do anything to get me under his rule, in more ways than one. Edward was disrespecting me by ordering me to go against my own wishes. I don't know why he couldn't see that. I flicked my ipod on, laying on my hotel room balcony while the rain poured in buckets. I wonder if Edward even knew where I was. Did he even care? Logically, he shouldn't. After all, I had broken up with him. I was no longer any of his concern. The low dulcet sounds of my Staind soundtrack met my ears but I wasn't really listening. I was too trapped in my own thoughts. My heart felt as if it were caving in on itself. My cell phone rang several times but I didn't even look to see who it was. I just picked it up and dropped it off of my third story balcony. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wanted to shrivel up and be alone. I couldn't count how many times I had suddenly burst into tears over the week I was there. I suppose that breaking up was like coming off of a drug. Withdrawal. I was feeling brittle as glass. Fragile and delicate. I kept replaying the entire fight in my head and every fight before it. Perhaps Alice had been wrong. Edward and I couldn't possibly be mates. We argued like cats and dogs. Shouldn't mates be more…I don't know. Just _more_. Edward and I had barely even touched each other. Sure the attraction was there, no doubt about it. But suppose it was just teenage lust? I deserved to be alone. I was hideous, even to myself.

My lack of self control disgusted me. I disgusted me. I didn't sleep, only occasionally dozing off for indiscernible amounts of time before I jerked back to consciousness and resumed my haunting once more. I wished Draco was here with me. Merlin, I would even take that sarcastic, perverted bastard Tom at this point. I wanted to be alone, but I feared it. I wanted to be better, but I doubted myself. I wanted Edward, but I wanted freedom as well. A relationship was just one more type of slavery in my eyes. In the end, I checked out of the hotel and returned to my home restlessly, content to resume my meandering there. I made sure to reset the wards the second I arrived to make sure no one could enter without my permission and I went up to my own bed. Sitting innocently on my bed sheets was a letter with my name written in Edward's neat scrawl. I didn't read it. I didn't want to face him or anyone at that time. I apparate it back to his bedroom, just as he had left it in mine and curled up to rest. I was feeling vulnerable. I wouldn't face him.

A few times, I heard knocking at my front door but I didn't go to see who it was. I stayed in bed, or in the bathtub or in my exercise room, where ever I happened to find myself that day. And then, all of the sudden, it changed. I wasn't sure why or how it happened, after all I had been working on autopilot for some time now, but I found myself walking into Forks High School on Monday morning. No one looked surprised to see me. It was as if I hadn't been gone for over a week. I didn't see any of the Cullens until after second block, when I was walking down the hallway towards the Biology class I was seriously considering skipping. Jasper was talking to a teacher outside of the AP English class and when I stopped at my locker, he turned to me so suddenly that I barely registered the widening of his eyes and the frown that covered his handsome face. We shared a glance between us, both acknowledging each other before I walked away. No doubt that Edward would immediately know of my return, even before I got to Biology.

But when I went to class, to my mixed relief and disappointment, he was not present. I sat through class, ignoring everyone present and waiting for the bell to ring. I don't know why I came back. I don't know what I imagined that I would find here. I ignored the crowds heading for the Chamber of Lard and Discontented Gorging and instead aimlessly walked about the campus. I felt like a ghost, a shadow trying to play the part of a human. What was I doing here? I had been so lost in my thoughts that I nearly passed Edward's still form by. He leaning on the rail in the go-between, looking out at the world. I probably wouldn't have even stopped if he hadn't spoken to me.

"Jasper said that you were here. But you're not, are you?"

His whispered question sounded more like a statement.

"No."

It was the first time I had spoken since we had broken up and my voice sounded like a midnight phantom come to scare travelers on a dark road. I winced at the discomfort it brought me. He turned around at once and I found that I couldn't look at him. Every time I caught a stray glance, my chest twisted painfully inside and my heart wept wretchedly. Edward looked haggard but no doubt not as bad as I myself did. I hadn't looked at myself in the mirror since our imminent departure but I knew by the way he observed me that it couldn't look good. He tried to touch me but I flinched away. I couldn't bare his soft caresses. They made me want to fall to pieces in front of him. I was far too proud to allow that. When Edward persisted though, trapping me against the far wall, a strangled moan clawed its way out of my chest. He lifted my chin up so I would look at him and something he saw must have startled him because he jerked back, his black as night eyes full of despair. He looked as if there had been no peace for him in a while, like he had seen some horror recently. This was ridiculous. I needed to get a hold of myself. I couldn't let this take over me. I left him there, staring after me with that hurt look in his eyes. I didn't belong to him anymore. We would both have to get used to it. I needed to get myself back on track.

Review!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Harrison's back with a vengeance! Watch out Edward! Lol.

Disclaimer: Nope.

ECHPECHPECHPECHP

It feels like I have lost this fight, They think that I am staying down

But I'm not giving up tonight, Tonight the wall is coming down

I am stronger than my fears, This is the mountain that I climb

Got 100 steps to go, Tonight I'll make it 99

-Superchick

ECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Sixteen-------One More

It seems that Alice and Jasper must have sensed my return to reality and my steeled determination because the two of them were at my home when I returned, skipping the last block of the day. Alice looked hurt and unsure. Jasper had an uncertain frown on his face. I was enveloped in a pair of small cool arms as soon as I walked up to them. I smiled softly. Dear Alice.

"You don't hate us now, do you Harrison? Because you don't want to be Edward's mate anymore?" She asked desperately, and I knew that if she could, she would be tearful at this point.

I laughed lightly and gave her a kiss on her forehead which seemed to ease their concerns for the most part.

"Now how could I hate someone as adorable as you, ducky? No, I don't hate any of you. I just needed to be alone for awhile."

My words said one thing but we all knew what I was really saying. _I needed to get away from him._ Jasper nodded and let me lead them into my house.

"Esme was frantic when she heard. We tried to call…" Jasper said calmly.

Meaning Edward had tried to call. I shrugged sheepishly, running a hand through my hair.

"I -er- sorta _dropped_ my phone off of the third story balcony." I said earning a snort from the other male.

More like threw the stupid thing off. They sat in my kitchen as I made iced coffee, telling me about events since I had gone on hiatus.

"And Rosalie blames Edward, so she's refusing to even look at him. She's sure it's his fault that you left." Alice prattled on and on, thoroughly amusing me by the minute.

So far they had avoided the subject of their brother altogether. I didn't want to think about Edward and our rocky relationship or rather, lack there of. We were over and I wasn't going back to him. He was being a pushy bastard and I wasn't going to stand for it. Jasper must have sensed my mood heading south of the border, because he quickly turned the conversation to places other than my ex-boyfriend. Good man. It was nice to have someone around who wouldn't comment on my not-so feel good feeling, even when it was blatantly obvious.

"So, Harrison, did you know that Alice caught that Jessica Stanley girl attempting to flirt with me the other day? I swear, the inside of her brain has to be filled with trash and cotton."

I snorted derisively.

"More like air."

~ o ~

Esme didn't have to try hard to get me to come over a few nights later. I had refused point blank to acknowledge Edward's existence thus far and he seemed at least half willing to give me the space. I had fortunately lost the weight I gained so I was in a significantly more cheery mood. More like I was set and determined to not let his brooding bring me down. In fact, I was seriously considering finding myself a new beau. Someone who would like me for me. I knew I was looking for someone magical though. It would be no fun to date a muggle. There was a werewolf pack nearby. Hm. That had merit. Anywho, I was now sitting back in the Cullen's living room, trying to persuade Rosalie and Esme that I still adored them. No, I didn't hate them and of course I would help them decorate for the Halloween Party. Edward was standing in the corner watching the proceedings like a statue, his eyes never leaving me. I was still not acknowledging his existence but was enjoying myself with his family as I was used to doing. The only difference was our silence and the fact that he was no longer at my side. Well that was fine.

"Please say you won't run off again. We were terribly worried." Esme insisted, wringing her hands fretfully.

Harrison waved off her concern with a small smile and a kiss to her cool cheek.

"I don't plan on it."

I didn't want to say I wouldn't because I didn't want to lie to her. I didn't know what the future would bring so I didn't want to say it would never happen. I could almost feel Edward's eyes narrowing at my evasion but thankfully, no one pointed it out. Carlisle nodded and when I decided that it was time to go home, the sire of the house followed me to my car.

"He misses you, you know." He said softly as I slid into my seat.

I sighed. Well whoopty doo. You can't feed a village with clouds and good intentions alone would not resurrect our disaster of a relationship.

"I don't want to talk about him. Edward and I aren't together anymore. I'm going to move on and so should he." I said with a frown.

He response was just a sad, frustrated shake of the head. I could tell he was frustrated with the whole situation, not me. I could also tell that he would probably have this exact same conversation with Edward after I left. Carlisle respected my decision but I got the feeling that the conversation wasn't over. He just didn't want to push me too hard too fast.

"Just know that no matter what happens, Harrison, you're a part of this family now. You'll always have a home here with us." The vampire said and reached in to fondly ruffle my hair.

I couldn't help the grin that came upon me at the action. I admired Carlisle. I even looked up to him. He was the kind of person I hoped I could be one day. One day, I would tell him that too. I'd tell him how much I admired him and I'd tell Esme how I'd always hoped that my own mother was as wonderful as she was. Not that I would ever know. I adored them all, even Edward although I would never admit it now. I'd started to see them all as my surrogate family. I drove home, overwhelmed with admiration for them, maybe even the stirrings of familial love. I arrived home in no time and walked into my home calmly. Well, I was calm up until a pair of warm arms wrapped around me, trapping my arms at my sides.

"Hello, Harry."

Review!!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I know! Attack of the cliffies! Don't worry, my dears. Your answers are coming. This chapter has **SLASH **in it! You have been warned!

Disclaimer: Nope.

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Don't forget to buckle when you fall, Beneath the pressure of the seconds

When your life became a screamer. Staring at the sea, things become so small

I want movies of my dreams and pictures on my wall, Pictures on my wall.

Why is life such an issue in your mind? Why are the answers to my problems hard to find?

So hard to find, So hard to find

- Good Charlotte

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Seventeen---------- Screamer

Damn. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"How did you find me?" I asked while a tongue flicked out to taste my neck.

The chest I was pressed against rumbled with his low chuckle.

"I felt your distress last week. I traced you through our link."

At least no one else would be able to trace me the same way. That was at least a relief. The hand slipping up my shirt was not. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran up my spine. I was a teenager, after all, not a nun!

"_I'm not letting you slip away this time, my serpent. I will have you." _He hissed in my ear sensually.

Sigh. Looks like I wouldn't be making any great escapes this time. I could already feel the Dark Lord's hand lifting a small vial towards my lips. I could smell the overwhelming scent of his cologne. Something spicy and musky but far from being unpleasant. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I was currently looking for a new boyfriend, I thought with a wince. I inwardly shrugged. Why not, I guess.

"It'll make this easier for you."

How considerate. I smirked but accepted the potion.

"Is that a challenge to my performance abilities, Tom?" I purred with a chuckle.

I felt him shiver against me before laughing. I could already feel the lust potion taking effect, especially when he breathed against my skin.

"Hardly. Your place or mine?" He asked, already carrying me towards the back of the house.

"Mine."

He carried me up the stairs and was already divesting me of my clothes when we got to the door. Without a thought, I closed the heavy drapes over my window. No need to have any vampiric spies during their…activities. There was no way I was getting out of this again and I wasn't even sure I wanted to. May as well enjoy it. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Already there was the most delicious friction building between us. His kisses were hard and full of want, his mouth tasted like a fine liquor, a heady taste. So unlike Edward's…

~ o ~

I lay there beneath Tom, soaking up the lethargic post-sex bliss. I was feeling thoroughly shagged and the reason for that had just returned, bearing coffee. He smirked down at me and I would say it was a grin, but Lord Voldemort did not _grin_, as he had told me once before. I'm sure he had been snooping around my home already so I didn't offer any information. I sipped the hot liquid as he slid back between the sheets at my side. Mmmmm…Hazelnut. If nothing else was true about Voldemort, it was that he truly appreciated the importance of a good cup of coffee. That and he was an excellent lay. His new appearance was lovely as well. He wasn't snakey anymore, but had a curtain of black hair that spilled passed his shoulders, his skin was a soft ivory instead of a scaley white and he had the handsome looks of his youth back. His eyes were crimson still but it wasn't a bad look on him.

"Is that your idea of a first date?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He laughed, running an long elegant finger down my neck.

"You bet. Don't say you didn't enjoy it, my serpent. We both needed a good shag and we both can only accept each other. That's the riddle of our existence, it seems."

I sighed. Maybe he was right. Maybe that's why Edward and I never worked out. No matter how much I wanted it…I looked at the clock on the bedside. 12:00. I was supposed to be at school. I wonder if the Cullens would be concerned. I settled down in the crook of his arm to ponder this new turn of events. He had slept with the Dark Lord. Huh. His life was certainly never boring and Merlin! Did that man have stamina!

"You'd think that being sixty plus years old, you wouldn't be able to keep that kind of pace." I thought aloud, unable to stifle my laugh at his sneer of indignation.

He stole my coffee in retaliation.

"So tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

"Ex boyfriend." I corrected but continued at his raised eyebrow, "He's a vampire and he's always telling me what to eat and how much and when." I ignored his raised eyebrow, "His name is Edward Cullen and his family is amazing."

"Well there must be a reason you liked him. Why you became his mate." There was no jealousy in his voice, no anger.

He was simply stating facts. Made me wonder who his informant was. Probably my own treacherous mind. I rolled over onto my stomach with a sigh, running my hand through my tousled hair, grabbing at it in frustration.

"What isn't there to love? He's brilliant, stunning, he can turn my whole world upside down with a few words. I love it when he plays the piano for me while I sleep. How his skin sparkles in the sun. But Merlin be damned, he aggravates me!" I growled, wishing very much to hit something. Hard.

"Sounds like love to me but what do I know. The best relationships are ones that the two can keep each other on their toes after all." The Dark Lord said with some amusement.

All of the sudden, there was a knocking at my door and I could hear a familiar voice yelling my name.

"Speak of the devils." I groaned.

Voldemort had a wicked grin on his face and he stood, wrapped only in a long black robe, still clutching his cup of coffee. I let him walk out of the room and sighed. Shit. Oh well. I grabbed my coffee off of the bedside table where it had been placed.

~ o ~

To say that they were surprised when a strange man answered Harrison's door in a bathrobe, smelling of Harrison's sweet skin and other things, was the understatement of the year. Alice frowned, Esme made a squeak of surprise and Rosalie raised an eyebrow. Edward wasn't sure why he had come but he couldn't stop the growl of fury that crept up his throat. His rage boiled throughout his body and venom filled his mouth. The man smelled of sex! Sex and HIS MATE!! It took Rosalie, Esme and Alice all to hold him back from ripping out the man's throat. He wanted to kill him! But he could sense the power and danger in the very air the man breathed. The red eyed man smirked.

"You must be Edward." He said, his voice tinged with traces of a hiss that they sometimes heard in Harrison's own when he was angry.

Edward couldn't calm down. He wanted to tear the strange man to pieces. His inner monster wanted to bathe in the man's blood for touching his mate before he himself could. He would kill him and rejoice in it!! Then his stomach turned when he realized what his inner monster would do to Harrison when he reached him. He would claim him whether the teen wanted it or not. It was that thought that brought him crashing back to himself. Well, that and the roaring pain that swept through him at a sent curse from the wand now held in that strange man's hand. Those blood colored eyes were narrowed at him in hatred.

"You and I are long overdue for a chat, vampire."

Edward hissed at him, his fury returning.

"Who are you?!" He raged from where he had fallen into his mother's distressed arms.

"I'm Harry's real mate." Was the answer he received and Edward felt his stomach drop.

Harrison's real mate? This couldn't be real…It couldn't be.

Review!!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Mwhahahaha!! Enter Voldie! What will Edward do now? How will Harrison be able to deal with, not one, but TWO possessive boys now? And yes, even though I despise Miley Cyrus, this song just seemed to fit, so no lynching, okay?

Disclaimer: Nope.

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

I probably shouldn't say this, But at times I get so scared

When I think about the previous Relationship we've shared

It was awesome but we lost it, It's not possible for me not to care

And now we're standing in the rain, But nothings ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you! -Miley Cyrus

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Eighteen-------- 7 Things Part 1

Edward didn't know what to think. He felt…crushed. He and Harrison were separated now, that was true. But did his mate have to go out and sleep with this wizard? And how did they know each other?! Harrison hadn't ever said much about what his life was like before he came to Forks. All they really knew was that he went to Hogwarts and his parents were dead. Superficial facts, nothing more. What was Harrison hiding? And the man had called him Harry. He was torn between hurt and the rage at the bastard leading them upstairs towards Harrison's bedroom that he knew had touched his mate. All he could think was that this man had touched every part of his mate's body that he had only dreamed about. Every inch that he had fantasized about. He had been _inside_ his mate!

He felt a moan of despair building inside his chest. They came to the bedroom at last and the man opened the door calmly. The rage calmed slightly at the adorable picture his sleeping mate made. Harrison must have fallen back asleep because there was a cup of coffee on the side table cooling while he had an arm thrown out across the bed. He was wrapped in the comforter as he was usually when Edward laid next to him but this time, it was obvious that the teen wasn't wearing anything beneath those sheets. He felt a spike of arousal course through him but shoved it down ruthlessly. This was not the time to have unreasonable thoughts! But damn it! Did Harrison not realize that mates were for life?! That once they mated, there would be no separating? They would always feel each others essence, no matter where they were.

The robed man walked quietly over to the bed with steps as silent as a vampire's own. He leaned down next to the teen's softly curling hair and spoke in a strange language that sounded like snakes hissing. Throughout Edward's long life he had never heard a language like it. None so strange or so captivating. The jolt of interest returned when Harrison sleepily replied in that same sensual language, swatting the man away groggily. Edward wanted him in that moment. He wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. He could see the very imperceptible blush in the three ladies cheeks, as much as they were able to at least and Esme was shooting him worried glances as if she were worried that he would tear into Harrison's lover. He felt a growl build inside him at the thought. The man hissed something else with a soft chuckle and whatever he said must have shaken the teen for Harrison jerked up in bed, eyes suddenly wide as saucers. When his emerald eyes alighted on them standing in the doorway of his bedroom, he blushed a furious crimson and shot the man at his side a furious glare.

~ o ~

"_Harry, it's time to wake up, my beautiful serpent."_ I heard Tom hiss in my ear through the fog.

Noooo…! Sleepy! That bastard rode him all night and morning and now he wanted him to get up?! He really was the most evil Dark Lord in history!

"_Go 'way, Tom. It's too early. Tired."_

"_But, my precious one, it is passed noon. And besides, you have some unexpected vampire visitors._"

I was suddenly awake and shooting up straight as a board. I wasn't wearing anything! That bastard could have at least summoned some bedclothes on me! When I actually stopped staring around like a moron and realized what I was looking at, I realized that it was much worst. Edward was staring at me beside the female Cullens who all looked more embarrassed on my behalf than anything else. His black eyes were filled with fury and hurt though. He seemed as if the only thing keeping him from attacking my unexpected lover was the wand that Voldemort still held threateningly in his hand. I shot the Dark Lord an enraged look which was clear. It said: This means war! Again! I ran a hand through my hair with a sigh.

"Harrison, you never came to school. I wanted to tell you. There's a fashion show going on at the school and they want you, me and Rosalie to run it! Isn't that fabulous!" Alice crooned happily, trying to ignore the rather sticky (eh hem!) situation I was currently finding myself in.

What are you supposed to do when Ex Boyfriend A finds you naked in bed with New Boyfriend B looking thoroughly shagged? Erk. I gave Alice and Rosalie an embarrassed smile.

"Yea, that's great…"

Voldemort was lounging beside me, having summoned four chairs for our guests. As if he couldn't have just taken them downstairs and let me get dressed! He was only doing it to piss off Edward! He wanted to rub it in his face that I was his now. Tom Riddle had always been a possessive git! Esme cleared her throat rather unnecessarily.

"Um, Harrison, dear, who is your new friend?" She asked, trying not to seem nervous about her son's stiff, angry posture.

I winced, avoiding Edward's angry eyes that were boring into this side of the room. I could feel his anger on my skin.

"This is…Lord Voldemort."

They gasped. I had told them about the Dark Lord during my tale of the Wizarding World, but not about my connection to him. I magicked some clothes on me and threw a refreshing charm around the room. We had passed embarrassment and moved onto pure mortification by now. Edward shot out of his seat to pace about the room while I stood shakily, trying to fight the short wave of dizziness that overcame me. Five pairs of eyes frowned at me but didn't make it vocal. Well, didn't make THAT vocal. Edward rounded on me as if my current predicament were some sort of crime.

"And why does he say that he is your true mate?! Why does he call you Harry, Harrison?! Why are you with him?!!" He yelled at me.

Esme was on her feet as if she were afraid that he would strike me and even though I knew that Tom would let me fight my own battles unless he knew I needed him, his eyes were narrowed furiously. One thing I appreciated about him. He knew better than to butt into my fights when I didn't want or need him. One thing that he and Edward did not share.

" I don't owe you an explanation, Edward. We aren't together anymore. Who I spend my time with is none of your concern." I said softly.

Truth be told, I was still hurting from the breakup. I didn't want to be alone. Perhaps that was why Tom really came. He felt my fear of being alone and knew that it was time for him to reinsert himself in my life once more.

"Who you sleep with is my business!! Tell me who he is!" The vampire demanded, his hand gripping my arm hard suddenly.

My gaze flicked to Tom whose eyes had widened slightly.

"You didn't tell him, my serpent?" The Dark Lord questioned lightly.

He was surprised by this, why? Edward turned to him angrily but never released my arm.

"Tell me what?!"

"About Harry Potter." I whispered and every eye was on me once more, each one in a different state of frowning except for Tom's red ones who seemed more intrigued and amused than anything.

Review!!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Mwhahahahahah!! Evil cliffy! Lol. Enter Harry Potter! Bad Voldie Bad!

Disclaimer: Nope.

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
You're friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
-Miley Cyrus

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Nineteen--------7 Things Part 2

Edward was staring at me in confusion and I wished I could shrivel up there and die. What right did he have to do this to me?! To make me feel so inept?! He was angry that I had slept with Tom, but he had claimed me as his mate only in name. He had no right to rage at me if we weren't even really mates. I jerked my arm away from his now slack grip and curled back up on my bed, allowing Tom to touch my head comfortingly. I sighed, laying my head on his thigh and trying to arrange my thoughts to form something vaguely resembling coherency. It was time to tell them of my past. I just never imagined I would have to. In a strange form of caring, Tom took over telling the beginning of the story for me.

He told them all about the events up until the last year I was in the wizarding world. All about how he had tried to kill me before realizing that he wanted to bugger me instead. All about the first time, or rather MY first time, when he had dosed me with lust potions and inhibition lowering potions and had whisked me away to have his wicked way with me. Edward let out an enraged hiss at this but Tom ignored him in favor of continuing his story about my escape and going back to school for my last year. I took a heavy sigh and began.

"I started dieting in my third year and just never really…stopped. Its my favorite thing to do. It was actually that year, in the Chamber of Secrets, that I realized I liked boys too. In fact, Tom Riddle, Voldemort's younger self, was my very first thinspiration and my very first crush too." Tom smirked triumphantly at this admission, " My relatives abused and starved me all my life but they seemed to enjoy that I was thin because it meant that I wasn't burdening them by eating their precious food."

I rolled over so that I was staring upwards instead of at their startled and horrified faces. Edward's eyes were filled with guilt for not being there even though he couldn't have possibly helped me. I didn't want to see that look in his eyes.

"The people who depended on me to kill Tom didn't care what I did as long as I could fight him. During my last year I was there, I had gotten so fed up with it all that I was either going to leave or I was going to kill myself. Preferably the former. So I had all of my funds and things secretly transferred over. And then one night, I got in a screaming match with my two friends and the Headmaster. I dumped a tray of puddings and meat pies on him when he tried to force me to eat. It was that night that I bought this house online and left while everyone was asleep. I just…left. I didn't want to be Harry Potter anymore. I didn't want that life. So I used my full name instead of Harry and switched my last name before taking a plane to America. I settled in here and the rest is history." I explained with a shrug, letting Voldemort continue to run a possessive hand through my hair.

Edward was pacing again, thinking over everything we had said.

"But why is he your true mate? I don't understand. You're MY mate." He asked, his voice starting to darken once more.

Voldemort sneered at him.

"Because, you twit! You say that Harrison is your mate, well since when? He has been mine since infancy! Our bond runs deeper than any you can imagine, it was even prophesized! Harrison's body contains a piece of my soul, quite literally. I think that trumps a silly, unfulfilled mating bond."

Edward flinched and glared furiously at the word 'unfulfilled'. I sighed. Not exactly the way I would have said it. Surely the vampire knew now that there was no way I would ever be rid of Voldemort. I WAS Voldemort, or at least a part of him. There was nothing I could do about it but at least the man didn't want him dead anymore. And Tom was extremely lenient when it came to his lovers, or maybe that was just me. He knew that he had me now so the rest was gravy. Or perhaps he knew that I would chafe and rebel under his iron fist rule. I gave the vampires a shrug.

"He's right. I can't avoid Voldemort, I am him. I have a piece of his soul living inside me, bonding with my own soul. It's what made us so compatible in the first place." I whispered and tried not to see the flash of hurt in my ex boyfriend's eyes.

It's not like I could help it…Edward stared at me helplessly for several long moments before he was suddenly gone, running from my house like the devil were after him. As if he could run away from all of the pain. Alice sighed sadly.

"Edward's going to be gone for awhile." She said softly.

I could tell that they bore me no ill will for what had happened. They knew it wasn't something that could be helped, but that didn't stop the overwhelming self-hatred I felt for myself for causing them pain. I had a family at last and all I could do was cause them trouble. I suddenly had my arms full of a desperate Alice as my eyes filled with tears.

"No, Harrison! Don't you leave too! It isn't your fault!" She cried and everyone's eyes were wide.

Esme and Rosalie heartily agreed with her but I blocked them out, curling in on myself on the bed. I felt as if I were withering inside my soul. I didn't want to cause them hurt. They couldn't calm me as I began to sob pathetically. I was emotionally and mentally drained. The breakup and my revealing, mottled past catching up with me was wearing down on me. I felt Tom's arms around me and he whispered to me in parsletongue, bidding the ladies good day and promising that I would be back at school within the next day or two. I clung to him as if he were the last sane thing in my life. Tom tucked me into bed after a shared shower as if he weren't the Darkest Lord in history before making a quick fire call to inform someone that he would be gone for a few days. He joined me in bed afterwards and helped to ease me into a fretful, guilt filled sleep. I dreamed of running through woods, pain tearing at me and rage consuming me as if it would surely burn through me and overwhelm my flesh. I woke screaming in the middle of the night with Voldemort there to wrap me in his body and erase the pain with passion and fire of a different sort. If only to make me forget for a little while the horrible crime I had committed. The crime of omitting the truth from those that I …loved.

Review!!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Woot! Okie dokie. There will be _**SLASH**_ in this chapter! Just so all of you will tender constitutions know to skip over it. XD Lol, anywho.

Disclaimer: Nope.

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like  
The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine when we're intertwined,  
Every thing's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Twenty-----------7 Things Part 3

It was a whole two weeks before Edward returned. According to Alice, he had gone to visit their friends now staying in Alaska. I couldn't help but feel slightly embittered by the whole thing but then I felt guilty because I really had no reason to feel that way. It was all my fault that he wanted to leave in the first place. Maybe I was just a whore…I mean sure. Me sleeping with Voldie technically wasn't my fault since the man dosed me with lust potions, but I didn't have to KEEP doing it. It was like when you went on a really bad binge and you couldn't stop shoving food in your face and you eventually ate so much you got sick. It was expected to fail on your diet at least a couple of times, but I didn't have to KEEP eating my way to illness. I still cringed at the thought of it. Refeeding hurt like a bitch too, and when I ate that much all at once, I was in bed for two days.

Draco had cared for me back then. He had alerted Professor McGonagall that I was ill and kept me in his dorm until I got better, keeping stomach settling potions on hand at all times. He even ditched a few classes to stay with me. I sighed, slamming my locker closed and walking down the school hallway towards the exits. I missed Draco. He was the only one I missed really. Maybe I would go and see him one day…I wonder how his diet was going? Draco was beautiful but when he started dieting with me, he became gorgeous.

He reminded me of a fey with his delicacy. When I told him so he had merely scoffed at me and pointed out that I was much more delicate than him. He had compared us in the mirror but all I had been able to see was how fat I was. It had been hideous. Breakfast in the Great Hall was enough to make both of us shudder in disgust. I was walking through the woods when I saw him. He was leaning against a tree, watching me like a big cat would watch a mouse. I suddenly felt small and my feet seemed glued to the soft forest floor.

"Why are you walking?" Was his simple question.

I flinched and he frowned. I wasn't sure why I was having this reaction to him. I was wound up like I expected him to hit me. Maybe I had been putting myself down the entire time he was away that I had convinced myself that he hated me and wanted nothing more than to hurt me. Nah. That would be just crazy. Sounded just like me.

"I wanted the exercise…" I whispered to him, half expecting him to be a mirage and to disappear before my eyes.

We stared at each other in a tense silence for some time before he stepped close to me. Instinctively, my mind still focused on him hurting me, I stepped backwards. Right into a tree. Edward suddenly had me pinned to the course bark and I was instantly lost in the swirling amber of his eyes. His beautiful eyes…He growled lightly but not in a way that was menacing or frightening. He was acting so strange.

"Do you love me, Harrison?" He asked and his voice was a demand, imbued with a strength that made me shiver in desire.

What was it with me and men who were so dominant? I just liked that sort of thing, I guess. My wrists were being held above my head in a way that was oddly reminiscent of the first time Voldemort had bedded me, when I was still "fighting the good fight" and all of that rubbish.

"Yes." I couldn't stop the answer from spilling from my lips as if it were looking for a way to escape it's confines.

I had just recently come to terms with the fact that I did really love Edward Cullen. What Voldemort and I had was something that would rarely ever be tender and never carefree. We were bound by war and the fight for survival, even if it had been from each other. I wanted that warmth that Edward could give me. I wanted to huddle around him know not only that I was safe but I was loved as well. His eyes began to darken with want.

"Then be my mate, damn it." He hissed in frustration, his fingers flexing on my wrists but not enough to hurt.

He was pressed against me in a way that left barely a breath between us. Edward and I had our problems, that was true. He was domineering at times and often lead me on emotional roller coasters to rival my own. But he honestly and truly cared for me. I wanted a happily ever after with him. I wanted to live with him in his big castle forever. I sighed, drinking in his fierce appearance.

"You can't make my choices for me anymore, Edward. I mean it. They are mine to make. Just because you're my mate doesn't mean that you can rule what I do." I insisted, staring into the shifting eyes.

"Deal." He purred lightly, a satisfied grin of triumph on his face.

I was suddenly lifted, my legs around his waist as he sped us off towards my house. It was a good thing that Tom was away for the week, in retrospect. I'm not sure what he would have done if he had walked into my room to find Edward pressing me into the mattress.

~ o ~

_Everything was hot, an overwhelming heat mixing with the coolness of my mate's flesh. Married in the flesh, one mind, one body. No end. I cried out as he leaned down to nip and lick at my collarbone. He delighted in running his fingers over my hips, making me arch wantonly into him. Sanity had flown out the window the moment that Edward kissed me for the first time in a month. I could feel the strength that he kept at bay, so afraid of hurting me. I suppose I was rather fragile compared to Edward. _

_No doubt I would already have bruises all over me tomorrow but I would delight in every one. When he started to press into me, I thought I would lose my mind. Every thought, every dream I had ever had of this night was nothing in comparison. They all paled in the face of the blissful reality. I could feel my magic reacting to his presence, to our mating. We would be true mates at last. My magic latched onto his soul, creating that bond between us. At any other time I would have been terrified of being so irrevocably bound to someone but with him, I wasn't afraid. I was elated. It was as if it had been meant to happen all along. It seemed foolish that I had ever left him, had ever not wanted this. I cried out his name which seemed to spur him on. When his lips caught mine, I thought I was surely in heaven. _

_Review!_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Yup, so there you all go you smut fiends! XD It wasn't detailed as I don't want to press my luck with FFN but that's unimportant. The Cullens return! What will they think about the new bond?

Disclaimer: Nope.

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Step one you say we need to talk, He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you, You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right,As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame, And you begin to wonder why you came

-The Fray

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Twenty One-------How To Save A Life Part 1

It was two days before Edward and I made our way over to the Cullen house. As usual, as soon as we pulled up into the driveway, Alice threw the front door opened and squealed happily as if there were a new sale on Jimmy Choo's at the mall. Once my mate helped me out of the car I was immediately smothered with an arm full of tiny, excited vampire.

"I'm so happy for you both! Harrison, your really really part of our family now!" She cooed, bouncing up and down like a three year old on a sugar high.

I grinned at her and ran a hand through my hair, feeling alittle embarrassed that everyone in the house would know that Edward and I had FINALLY had two days worth of marathon sex. After all, that was the only way for us to truly become mates. Not to mention, I probably reeked of him. I felt my magic immediately seeking him out and couldn't stop the urge to reach out and touch him. It was as if I couldn't help myself. I needed to feel him at my side at all times. Alice lead us inside, chatting the whole way. When we got inside, everyone spun around to stare at us. Emmett had a huge grin on his face and Esme looked as if she would cry from happiness. Carlisle and Rosalie were both smiling and Jasper gave us a big grin when we walked through the door. It was the room's last inhabitant that surprised me though. Voldemort was sitting on the white couch as if he belonged there, sipping tea without a care. Surprisingly, it wasn't Emmett that made the first perverted comment, it was Tom.

"You look thoroughly shagged, pet. Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked with a sly smirk.

I blushed and gave him a half hearted glare.

"Immensely."

Emmett snorted in amusement while Esme was the only one looking embarrassed. Edward seemed strangely calm next to me, which was odd when he was in Voldemort's presence. Tom was oddly calm as well, but we had never promised each other monogamy, even though I knew that he wouldn't bed anyone but me. I think it was more that, because he often got glimpses into my mind, he understood that Edward was my mate and he knew that he was important to me. Tom wouldn't ruin my relationship with Edward. After all, he didn't need to. We both knew that he had me whether I wanted it or not. Edward eased me down onto the couch, grinning when I curled around him once he sat down. There was talking all around me but I didn't really register it. I felt strange. Fatigued slightly but more as if there was something new there. Something different about me. I suppose there was. I was mated now, fully and completely. Edward's hand ran along my arm, occasionally coming up to brush a strand of my hair away or to touch my neck. He seemed to be unable to stop touching me as well. I sighed and shook my head, my chuckle bringing the attentions of the rooms inhabitants.

"I just…I can't seem to stop touching him. I can't help myself." I explained or at least tried to.

Voldemort nodded and stood.

"I recommend that you and your new mate take some time off, my serpent. You will require his constant attention and presence 24/7 for the first week after your mating. It helps the bond develop and cements it in place. Otherwise, I'm not sure what the effects could be on the two of you." The Dark Lord said calmly, sipping his tea once more.

Well, that didn't sound like a bad idea. In fact, I gave Edward a mischievous smirk, it sounded pretty good. More alone time with my mate? Sounded pretty fucking stellar to me.

~ o ~

We ended up on a small island that Carlisle had bought for his wife at some point, in a house that remained silent with the exception of the two of us. There were maids but we had excused them for the extent of our vacation, preferring to be completely alone. I stretched out over the bed languidly, basking in both the after sex glow and the warmth of the sun shining in through the window. Edward came into the room in only a pair of baggy sweatpants, carrying a glass of orange juice and some pills. He smiled sheepishly when I raised an eyebrow at the small orange bottle in his hand.

"Carlisle sent them for you. He said they're vitamins, to help your hair from falling out and give you some of your energy back." He explained softly, crawling back into bed with me.

I wrapped myself around him, taking the two gratefully. There were actually two bottles of vitamins: a dark colored iron tablet and a multivitamin. They disappeared with the juice without question. I ended up in my mate's lap, wrapped in the down filled comforter contentedly. I didn't realize I was smiling until a cool finger traced my lips. Edward was looking down at me fondly. We would be heading back to Forks the day after tomorrow. Alice had called to make sure we were enjoying ourselves and she sounded more excited than usual. I raised an eyebrow at my partner in question but he just shrugged, just as confused as I.

I reassured Alice that we were in fact making like bunnies in the spring and she gushed happily before bidding me good day. It was…bizarre. That was Alice for you, though. Odd but loyal to a fault. Edward and I settled down to spend the day basking in each other's presence. He had promised to take me to the waterfall further back behind the house to swim. That way no one would see him sparkling on the shore and we could still enjoy ourselves. I hoped our relationship would be as eventful as our week on Isle Esme was. Something told me that our relationship couldn't POSSIBLY be boring.

Review!!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Woot! Ok, they've had their pseudo honeymoon. Onto Forks!

Disclaimer: Nope!

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Let him know that you know best, Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense, Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong, The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

-The Fray

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Twenty Two------- How To Save A Life Part 2

Carlisle sat across from me, watching me with his usual kind smile. He was being open and comfortable with me, so why was I feeling so reticent? Oh yea. I remember. I thought back with a grumble.

' "_Edward, please!" I cried, writhing on the sheets desperately._

_His eyes were darkened with lust above me but he wouldn't finish it! I was far too gone for stopping now, teetering dangerously on that edge of pleasure induced madness. To my frustrated dismay, his hand remained still on me, though._

"_Say you'll go, Harrison. It's only for an hour and it'll be with Carlisle, not some stranger."_

"_Edward!!" I plead, my nails scraping down his arms._

_I knew he was just as close as I. So why was he doing this?!_

"_Say you'll go. Promise me!"_

"_Alright. Damn it! I promise!" I yelled before he brought me screaming into bliss.'_

Of course he would get me with that! Keep me second away from completion just to get me to come to this ridiculous meeting! Carlisle tilted his head.

"So what sort of things do you like to do, Harrison?" He asked calmly, oozing good will.

Therapy. I was in fucking THERAPY! Edward was so going to be on the couch tonight. I would sleep in Alice's room. I shrugged.

"I like to fly, read," _Shag your son senseless_, "and of course, I love to diet." I replied off handedly, doodling on a piece of paper.

Carlisle nodded.

"When did you start to diet? How old were you?"

I scoffed inwardly. What did it matter now? The past didn't matter. It was just a series of events, a series of rooms, a series of faces. Then again, it was those series of events, rooms and faces that made up who a person was. Perhaps they weren't so pointless after all.

"When I was thirteen. I was at Hogwarts and my friend started a diet. He didn't want to do it alone but Draco always was a perfectionist. I guess I didn't realize that I was too until then. I eventually lost just as much weight as he did. It was fun. Our dirty little secret that only the two of us shared. We would sneak off to this secret room to exercise together and we would find pictures of Wizarding and Muggle celebrities to be our thinspiration. It was fun. It made us feel good about ourselves. Draco and I would make study dates just to have an excuse to exercise and plan our meals for the week together. I spent more time with him than the other two who called themselves my friends. I realized that Draco and I had more in common than me and them in any case."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yea…It was hard. Being so alone after he left. His father took him away for the summer to study to be the perfect heir to their family and I left before I could see him again. I ended up here in Forks. We had a pact together that we would diet together and find our perfect weight together." I said, staring out the window.

I would never admit how much I missed Draco. Even though no one knew it, he was my best friend. We'd even dated for a short time before deciding that we worked better as friends. Draco was my first crush, actually. My stomach clenched uncomfortably. I hadn't been feeling well lately. It had been a month since Edward and I had mated and the vampire was being very protective. He watched like a hawk whenever I worked out and especially since I wasn't well. I gave him a sardonic smile.

"We were going to get to our perfect weight and then get married because we didn't trust anyone else with each other. I never did break that pact…"

I wondered if my voice sounded as mournful as I felt. If I wanted to tell anyone from my old life about Edward and everything that I was now, it was my best friend. I even enjoyed his parents' company.

"So tell me more about this school of yours. Tell me about your time there."

~ o ~

Edward and I were the hottest couple at the prom that year. The reason? Okay, lets face it. My date is drop dead gorgeous and according to Rosalie, I'm pretty fabulous myself. I think the main reason for it though was that we were the ONLY remotely less than heterosexual couple there. I had never been to a muggle high school so I was somewhat skeptical about this whole prom business. Whenever Alice, Rosalie and Esme demanded to take me to buy my outfit though, I couldn't resist pleasing them.

Tom came along too, in his Tom Riddle "Look-At-Me-I'm-Harmless-But-Still-Better-Than-Thou" disguise. He had taken to the three Cullen females like white on rice. Or flies on road kill. When they explained that the prom was for seniors, I was somewhat confused as to why we were even going since both Edward and I were just juniors. It took Jasper half the day to convince me that everyone at the school was allowed to go. I was still leery though. Edward knew that I hated being out in crowds but he reassured me that he wouldn't leave my side through the whole night. I had no doubt about that.

When we arrived, both dressed in snazzy tuxes that the girls had had tailored for us, heads definitely turned. I liked to think that I looked good in mine simply because Alice had managed to order a tie for me the exact shade of my eyes and the black tuxedo complimented it fabulously. Also because I had managed to drop two more pounds before the dance. Edward brought me in on his arm, making me nearly twitch with anxiety. He swept me into the first dance he could, making sure his siblings knew to stay close to prevent any unwanted intruders from harassing us. It was sweet of him to take my feelings into consideration on such a level. Tom had waved off going, claiming that he had Death Eaters to order about and enemies to subdue and torture.

Alice and Jasper thought they were being sneaky when they brought the camera with them and started taking pictures of Edward and I. By the fourth song, I had forgotten everyone else in the large overly decorated room, so consumed was I in my beautiful mate. Edward and I hadn't argued since our mating and it was a nice reprieve. I was feeling strange again but passed it off in favor of chatting with Alice. By the end of the sixth song, my arms were shaking so badly that I couldn't hold onto the punch that my beloved had brought me. He frowned and swept me from the room quickly, easing me out to the patio to get some fresh air.

I wasn't sure what was wrong. I didn't feel sick at all. I wasn't tired or faint. I was just shaking like mad, as if I had overextended my muscles or something. My limbs felt tight and uncomfortable and I was pretty sure my fingertips were refusing to warm up. I shivered and let Edward practically carry me to the car. Maybe I just needed rest. Yes…Esme and Carlisle were concerned when we came home hours before schedule, especially since we had planned to go to the Italian restaurant for a late dinner. Edward just shook his head and carried me up to our room, helping me to undress and easing me into on of his oversized sleeping t-shirts. I was feeling a little dizzy but other than that I was fine. The shaking had not stopped though it had decreased in intensity. I clung to him all night but I never did manage more than an hour and a half of sleep.

Review!!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Oooooo, the plot thickens! **New warning! Mpreg!** Won't say who or what though!

Disclaimer: Nope!

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Pink cards and flowers on your window, Your friends all plead for you to stay

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple, Sometimes goodbye's the only way

And the sun will set for you, The sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day, Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you -Linkin Park

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Twenty Three--------Shadow of the Day

It was early afternoon the next day when Voldemort returned to the Cullen home. They had no way of getting a hold of him and it wasn't until then that he sensed some sort of distress from Harrison's mind. He swept into the house, his robes splattered with blood drops still as if he were the devil incarnate and would bring hellfire down on anyone who prevented him from getting to the teen upstairs. Edward was sitting next to Harrison, fussing over him while the teen pouted, insisting that he felt fine. Despite his assurances, Harrison was still wrapped in a heavy comforter. He couldn't seem to retain his own body heat any longer. Alice and Rosalie were gathered around him hashing out plans for the fashion show to take place next week the day before the school year ended. He stromed into the bedroom looking murderous.

"I leave for a few days to kill of some of that bloody Order and I'm barely gone two days when I hear you're on your death bed again! What do you have to say for yourself?" Voldemort asked, half being serious, half pure sarcasm.

Harrison grinned and shrugged.

"What can I say? Trouble has the hots for me."

Voldemort rolled his eyes and started performing various diagnostic spells and charms over his body. The information scrolled in front of his eyes like a giant electronic screen. Carlisle was looking it over, speaking in hushed whispers with the Dark Lord over the information. The vampire stiffened before scrolling back in the information and suddenly turned to Harrison with wide eyes.

"Is that possible? I don't know much about wizards, I'll admit but…"

Voldemort stood by his side with a resigned sigh, looking for all intents as if he were cursing life on the inside. Harrison had just pointed out a rather lovely silver dress that they just HAD to get Susannah Merlot to wear because it would look fabulous with her figure when Voldemort spoke at last.

"Harrison, you're pregnant."

The magazine slipped from his cold fingers and sanity fled out the window, screaming.

~ o ~

I stared at him as if he had grown a second head and started singing show tunes. Edward had stiffened beside them. Voldemort's eyes were dark.

"I'm…WHAT?!" I gasped in abject horror.

I felt the wall hit my back and slid down to squat on the floor. Edward's eyes were wide but when he saw my reaction, his amber eyes darkened to near black and narrowed. I growled inwardly. This was no time for his fucking insecurities!! I was fucking PREGNANT at seventeen! Carlisle winced in sympathy.

"I'm positive. You're a month and a half along already."

I was shaking hard, I could tell. I could feel the tears spilling over and pouring down my face. Shit shit shit! Voldemort looked as if he would say something but fell silent. He more than anyone would understand why this was such a crisis. I didn't want to explain it to Edward. I wanted it to go away, to wash away in a flood of my tears. I grabbed my car keys and fled from the room with a quietly mumbled "I've got to go…". I didn't care that Edward was hurt and angry. I didn't care that I left Voldemort behind to clean up the mess. Everyone was staring after me and not one of them bothered to stop me. Good. I wasn't sure I could handle any of them right now. Pregnant…

~ o ~

Edward was standing there, his heart heavy and full of anger. Harrison didn't want his child? He glared at Voldemort. Or was it just that he didn't want to have a child with him? He fisted a hand in his hair, trying not to let the despair overcome him. He and Harrison were finally true mates, so why was this such a terrible thing for him? What was wrong with having a baby with him? Did he not want him anymore…? Voldemort sneered at him and his anger exploded.

"What?! Well, you have your wish now. Why don't you just take him and go? It's obvious that he would rather be with you than be here and be forced to have some vampire baby!" He hissed bitterly.

The Dark Lord's sneer deepened and his crimson eyes blazed.

"You twit! As always, the world does revolve around you, Cullen. Harry's not upset because he doesn't want to be with you. He's upset because of the pregnancy which, by the way, has just as much of a chance of being mine as it does yours. Harrison knows that his body doesn't have the strength to carry a child to full term and as we've seen from your botched attempts, he refuses to give up his habits. He knows that he has one of two choices. He can carry the child and give it everything he has, or he can abort the child and remain healthy."

Edward and Rosalie both looked affronted but it was the female that burst out, while Carlisle had paled, seeing what Voldemort was covertly saying.

"What kind of decision is that?! Of course he should keep it!" Rosalie yelled, her eyes as angry as Edward looked.

He glared at the vampires furiously.

"The problem is that if Harrison carries the child to full term, then he will be giving it everything he has. There will be nothing left for him to live on. _Harrison will die. _So the issue is, will he kill his only child, the only family he's ever had? Or will he keep the baby and die, never getting the chance to know his child, be a part of its life?Will he keep his child...or keep you?"

Edward suddenly looked ill. He looked as if someone had sucker punched him in the face. Harrison could…die? The life of his baby or the life of his mate…He felt his knees waver and fell to sit on the bed where he and Harrison had first made love. Voldemort nodded and a strangled moan escaped the vampire's throat.

"I'm glad you've pulled your head out of your self centered arse long enough to realize the gravity of the situation."

~ o ~

Harrison sat on the roof of his house, staring out at the dark night. His thoughts were filled with his own death. There was no way he could let his baby die…His hand stroked his stomach, half in contemplation and half in sad fondness. He was going to be a parent, but…But he would be leaving Edward to care for their child alone. Well, not alone. After all, it could be Tom's as well. No doubt it had more of a chance of being the Dark Lord's since the man couldn't seem to keep his hands off of him and while he and Edward had been separated they had made like bunnies. Still, though. Could he leave his child to be raised by only one parent? The thoughts swirled in his mind viciously. He was horrified by the thought of killing his child though. He couldn't. He knew that he was crying. He could feel the wind brushing against the tears on his cheeks. He would do what he had always been meant to do. He would die. But this time, he would die for something he believed in. He would die so his baby could live. He wrapped his thin arms around his body and cried, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching him sadly.

Review!!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Squee! Sry guys, baby fever. Lol. What will Harrison's two guys do?! Special character cameo in this chappie!

Disclaimer: Nopers!

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go, That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me, To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show, A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do, And the reason is you

-Hoobastank

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Twenty Four--------The Reason

I walked back into the Cullen house with a sigh, ready to face the most daunting challenge of my life: parenthood. Everyone was gathered in the living room and Edward shot out of his seat to meet me when I walked inside. His arms were half around me when he stopped, unsure if I would accept the touch. I gave him a shaky smile and leaned into my mate, burying my face in his neck. I wanted Edward. I wanted to have a baby with him. I wanted to take him to see the Wizarding World and make right all of the screwed up things I had left behind. I wanted to get married and take them to see Hogwarts and how beautiful it really was. I wanted so much…And yet it seemed fate's cruelty that I would never live to see most of those dreams realized. He lead me gently into the living room, immediately retreating to the kitchen to bring me a cup of juice. I frowned slightly at it but didn't bother to tell him that it was more of a coffee night. I grimaced but managed to pull a half smile for them all.

"So…Preggo, huh? I'm gonna be a mommy."

Esme made a choking noise that sounded like a strangled sob. She would be a grandmother but we all knew that I would never see my child grow up. They would have to raise my baby in my place. Edward's hands seemed to convulse in emotional agony. Tom was staring at me from a spot nearby, his fingers tapping his lips as if he were deep in thought. His crimson eyes were grim. I stood up, plastering on a big smile. I would make the best of my time left damn it! I wasn't going to waste it moping about an eventuality!

"Come on now! It's not so bad. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, the four of us should hit the mall tomorrow and pick out some baby clothes! We could make a party of it!" I said cheerfully.

The three of them gave small smiles, willing to be happy if I could manage it. It wasn't their deaths looming over their heads after all. If I could be happy then they could at least pretend to be.

"That's a wonderful idea, Harrison. Jasper, Emmett and I can go look for a crib as well. You'll need one with the safety bars after all." Carlisle piped in, trying to lift the mood.

I turned to my anguished mate with a smile and held out my hand to him, pleading with my eyes for him to support me.

"What do you say, Edward? Come with me and shop for baby things?" _Please stay with me._

He gave a half hearted smile.

"Of course I will." _I'll never leave you…_

~ o ~

Edward and I headed to bed after Tom swore to take a sample to none other than Severus Snape to discover what the baby's sex was(as well as the parentage), so we would know what colors to buy. We were silent as we marched into the bedroom and curled up on the bed. I thought that I had cried myself out until we were alone and I was wrapped so tightly in his arms. It wasn't until then that I allowed myself to feel the drag of despair and helplessness. He held me as I cried myself to exhaustion and then we held each other close, indulging in each other's lips before I fell asleep. I had a plan for the next day formed in my mind already and it was one that could not be put off any longer.

~ o ~

I jumped down the stairs, grinning at my own audacity. I had told Edward that I was going out and that no, I would not be taking him. Well, lets just say the next second involved a well placed Stunner and a goodbye kiss before I ran down the stairs, laughter bubbling up in my chest. Rosalie and Alice were at the table planning our shopping excursion for the day as I rushed by. I took a second to poke my head in the door before leaving and grinned at them.

"I'll be back this afternoon! Tell Edward when the spell wears off that I love him and I promise to be safe!" I laughed before, hearing my mate's yells of outrage from upstairs, apparating away.

The fireplace in Tom's manor was connected to the floo, so I used it to get to my final destination: Malfoy Manor. Draco's bedroom was much the same as it was the last I was there with one exception. The ravishing looking, grown up Draco bending over in his walk in closet with only a towel around his waist. I could see the faint ridges of his spine as he bent.

"Well, it's good to see some views never change." I teased, my earlier elation wearing down to a contentment.

He jumped in surprise, spinning around with his wand at the ready. When his molten eyes landed on me he stared in shock as if he were barely daring to believe his own eyes.

"Harry?" He breathed, stepping closer lightly.

I nodded and immediately hugged him close. His body was just as thin as my own. I kissed his cheek with a bright laugh, glad to have my best friend back in my arms again. He slapped my side angrily.

"You git! All this time and you couldn't have flooed or owled me or anything?! I came up with all sorts of horrible scenarios! Flooding, tornados, rabid muggles ravishing you to pieces!" He cried before hugging me back as hard as he could.

It was good to know someone missed me. I sat on his bed and let my blonde companion get dressed, marveling at his beauty as I often did.

"So tell me, oh great Savior. What suddenly brings you to my devilishly handsome presence in the middle of the night?" Dray asked, grinning cockily as he took me in, brushing his silky hair.

I sighed and stood at last, taking his hand in my own and looking up at him. It still irked me that he was always taller.

"Dray…I'm pregnant. And I want you to be my baby's godfather."

The brush hit the floor with a crack and his eyes widened in horror.

"What?! Harry, no! You can't! You have to get rid of it! Remember what Severus told us?! You have to get rid of it immediately! He yelled, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me.

Dizziness crept up on me in a wave but I shook it off as quickly as possible.

"I'm not going to get rid of it. I'm keeping it, Dray. And that's not all either."

"How did this happen?!" At my raised eyebrow, he glared, " I mean I know HOW it happened, good Merlin. Tell me everything!"

So I did. I told him all about my vampire mate and his wonderful family, about Tom and how we'd shagged like no tomorrow an dhow I wasn't sure which one of them was the father but neither seemed to be bothered by that detail. I told him how we were planning a big shopping trip to buy baby things. At this statement, Draco stood, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Oh Merlin, he was just as bad as Alice. They would get along swimmingly. He called his house elf and ordered her to tell his parents he would be out for a few days. He summoned a trunk of things and told me to lead the way. I did too. That was Draco for you. He was like my baby. Ready or not, here he comes whether you want him to or not. I liked that about him.

Review!!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: So I know all of you are ready to lynch me by now, and I apologize, really! Lol. I know my Beta wants to murder me. I typed up the last four chapters in 24 fours. XD

Disclaimer: Nope.

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Too alarming now to talk about, Take your pictures down and shake it out

Truth or consequence, say it aloud, Use that evidence, race it around

There goes my hero, Watch him as he goes

There goes my hero, He's ordinary

-Paramour

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Twenty Five-------My Hero

And here we were again in Carlisle's office at the hospital. I had charged Alice and Rosalie with Draco's amusement. They had, as predicted, taken to the blonde as if he were one of their own.

"The war was getting underway when Tom took me for the first time. It wasn't bad. He did his villain monologue and told me that he decided that I would make the perfect consort. He dosed me with lust potions and I'm sure I don't have to elaborate on the rest. I ended up escaping to Malfoy Manor. No one knew that Dray and I were friends. When I got back was when I decided to leave."

"What made you want to leave?" He asked me softly and I touched the heavy locket that Tom had insisted I wear. It had an ornate S on it.

"They didn't miss me. They didn't even ask if I was alright. All they wanted was for their Savior to be well enough to defeat Voldemort. They tried to force me to eat because they didn't think I would be strong enough to kill the Dark Lord." I hissed and glared at nothing with a heavy sneer.

Carlisle shook his head, but seemed to brighten.

"Have you discovered the sex of your baby yet?"

My heart nearly melted from the happiness I felt, the tenderness I already held for my unborn child. I beamed at him, unable to hold all of that joy inside.

"It's a girl. And Edward is the father."

He grinned, obviously feeling my mood lifting considerably. I wasn't going to put my death on my child's shoulders. My daughter…I hoped she had my eyes. I smiled, touching my stomach lightly. Tom had explained that I wouldn't get to be rotundas, which was good news for my ass at least. I wasn't going to blame her for my fate. It was my choice.

"Do you have any names your considering?"

"I have a few…"

~ o ~

Draco blearily growled when the thunder boomed outside. Harrison had been in the bathroom all morning, tossing his cookies. Edward was in the bathroom with him, rubbing circles on his back. It had been raining buckets for hours, the storm only intensifying. He doubted that it was normal even for Forks. His friend and Edward emerged from the bathroom, Harrison sporting a throw blanket around his shoulders. Draco hated it. His friend was looking weaker already. That baby was draining his life away and they were letting him continue to allow it! Even the Dark Lord was allowing it! There was another loud boom and suddenly Esme was at the door looking frantic Emmett was close behind her.

"Edward! The water is coming up the road!"

Harrison frowned but then a look of horror crossed his face.

"My house!!" He cried before he apparate out from under Edward's worried arms.

Edward let out a loud swear and turned to Draco.

"You have to take me to him! He can't be out there!" The vampire yelled.

The blonde winced but grabbed his arm with an eye roll.

~ o ~

I landed in the water outside my home and was nearly bowled over immediately by the force of the current around my legs. The whoel area was completely flooded and the water was already up to my waist. My home was going to be underwater but all of my things could be replaced. All except one. I took my first step forward, feeling that awful pressure against my quivering legs. Damn. I was getting no where. Just as the water finally took me under, submerging me to my neck, Edward appeared next to me with Draco. My friend curled his lip in disgust. He liked water like cats did. Edward hurriedly picked me up from where I was now chocking on water, shivering like mad. I shoved away from him though and kept walking.

"I have to get inside! I have to get my photo album!" I cried, forcing my way through the water desperately.

"Harrison, it isn't worth this! Just wait!"

"I cant! It's all I have left of them! It's the only thing of my parents I have left!"

If I weren't soaking wet already, I knew he would be able to see the tears on my face. I couldn't lose that album. Not only was it all I had left of my parents but it was all I had left of Sirius too. I wanted to leave it to my daughter like it had been left to me. If I lost it…Edward's face contorted in pain but then narrowed in the fierce determination that I loved about him. He swung me up into his arms and used his vampire strength to force his way through the torrential water. We were inside in no time and I directed him to the study. The water was up to Edward's thighs but I could see several of my possessions floating in the water. Not many but enough to make my eyes tear up again. He set me down once we were inside since there was no current inside the house. I stumbled over to the desk door and jerked it open, pulling the photo album out and cradling it in my arms as if it were my own child. Edward picked me up. Voldemort was suddenly at our side looking cross.

"Get him out! I'll take care of the house." He hissed, brushing a strand of my hair away.

Edward nodded and immediately I apparate us out. I trusted Tom with my home. If he said he was going to fix it then he would. He had never lied to me before. I trusted him not to lie to me now. We appeared in the Cullen house where Draco was just putting up a heavy ward to keep the elements out. I was rushed upstairs into a hot bath and warm clothes. Despite my mate's efforts though I could feel my body shaking and this time, I couldn't seem to get it to stop.

Review!!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Ok guys so we have a count down. Five chapters until the exciting conclusion of Mad World! I bet you guys are syked! Lol. I know I am. This fic is my baby!

Disclaimer: Nope.

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Oh, my agony, Know that I will never marry,

Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo, But counting down the days to go

It just ain't living, And I just hope you know

That if you say Goodbye today, I'd ask you to be true

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you -MCR

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Twenty Six--------Cancer

Carlisle, a man the Dark Lord had introduced as Severus Snape, Voldemort, and Edward stood together over Harrison's bed, the teen sleeping under their watch. It was getting worst. Harrison had taken a fall today, unable to hold himself up. He now had a constant escort to help him around as well as a pair of crutches the vampire doctor had brought him. He was weakening…He knew it was coming, but to actually see it was the most heartbreaking thing Edward had ever seen. His mate looked so fragile.

"What if I…turned him?" Edward asked, his voice shaking pitifully.

Voldemort sighed, shaking his head. The man seemed withdrawn. He put on a smile for Harrison but when the teen was gone or not looking, his eyes became brooding and somber. Somehow, despite everything he had done, that fact made Edward like the man a little more. Or perhaps understand him better. He truly cared for Harrison's wellbeing, whether it was for hiding reasons or not.

"Harry wouldn't agree. He told me as much. Besides, his magic may end up rejecting the change and he would die still, albeit much more painfully. I've gotten the results back from my contact. The baby isn't vampiric. It seems she got the wizarding genes although I'm sure she will have a few traits of course."

Carlisle nodded and Edward merely continued to stare at his ill mate, his mind fevered and racing. All of the things Harrison was going to miss…He would be a single parent. Would their daughter ever know her dad or would he eventually see the same disjointedness that he saw when Harrison spoke of his own parents? He still loved them of course, but he had never known them. Never got the opportunity to laugh with them, to be held and to hold them in return, to be happy just for the sake that they were THERE. He had grown up alone, unprotected and unloved. Edward didn't remember his own parents, just ghosts of shadows of long forgotten memory, but he had always shad Esme and Carlisle. He hadn't needed anything else. What must it have been like to have no one that cared if you lived or died? Desolate. Empty. Forsaken. It took him a moment to realize that his father was speaking again.

"For the sake of the baby, Harrison has agreed to not lose any more weight and to ease up on his exercising regime, although he still refuses to gain any."

Edward shifted around the bed, noticing the small leather bound book on the table. He lifted the cover, prepared to close it immediately if it was his mate's journal. It was but not of the usual sort. It was a drawing book. Inside was a collection of beautifully crafter drawings, in his own mate's hand. He had never known that Harrison fancied drawing much. He wondered if the teen had had another book like this one lost in the flood. Voldemort had managed to make Harrison's home as if it had never been damaged but his mate had had to replace many things.

Fortunately, his photo album, while suffering some minor wetness, had been salvageable. They hadn't lost a single photo and Edward had gotten to see everyone important in his mate's life, with tender back stories to them all. Harrison's mother had been beautiful, just like her son. He would be nothing without Harrison. Life would be meaningless. Mates weren't known to survive the death of one very long, but Edward knew he had to. For their child. He wouldn't force his flesh and blood to suffer the same fate that Harrison had. He would be heartbroken if Edward allowed that. He sat at his mate's side until Harrison finally woke an hour later.

~ o ~

I watched the bird fly away with a soft grin. They would love it. I glanced conspiratorially at the girls out of the corner of my eye. I had commissioned Severus Snape, under an alias of course, to create a potion that would allow vampire's to have a viable pregnancy. It was the greatest gift that I could give them and the only way I could think of to repay their kindness to me and eventually my own child. I had been playing around with some names and finally come up with the perfect one. I was keeping it a tight lipped secret though. I scowled at the cup of juice in front of me, glaring at my unaffected mate darkly.

"Please, Edward, just half a cup. I just want half a cup. I'm going through withdrawal here!" I plead but he was steadfast and unconcernedly flipping through a book.

Hamlet. How quaint. I had been more sarcastic as of late. Carlisle had claimed it to be hormones and merely nodded understandingly as I threw a stereo out the window for a comment that Emmett had made to me. That was before I had burst into tears and demanded banana pudding. The fat free kind. I was a wreck.

"No, Harrison. Caffeine is a drug and you know what Carlisle said. It's not good for the baby." He said offhandedly.

My anger spiked and I suddenly wanted to lure him in only to poke him mercilessly. He was being so cruel! I just wanted a little!

"Fine!" I burst out, my voice dripping with venomous anger, "Then I'm not telling you what name I've picked out for the baby!"

He immediately perked up, looking up from the book with interested eyes. I glared at him hotly but he shook his head with a light smile.

"It won't work, you know. We've taken the coffee pot and thrown out the coffee. There isn't a single drop in this entire house."

I was so angry. And my feelings were hurt. They obviously didn't trust me! Well, I wouldn't trust me either…but that's not the point! I was pissed and upset, damn it! I needed coffee! Well, he could let me pass out and fall down the stairs again and then we'd see how long it took for him to let me have it!

"You suck, Edward Cullen!" I cried before launching out of my seat and making a mad dash for the rooms, and understanding, loving embrace, of Alice and Rosalie.

They were always who I went to when I was feeling grouchy with my mate. Why was he doing this to me?! Why?!! Unfortunately, before I could escape, my dramatic exit was ruined when he grabbed my arm, spinning me around into his arms. He crashed his lips down on my surprised ones. I was a melting pile of goo when he was finished. I'm sure that's why I was so surprised when he spoke in my ear.

"Do you love me, Harrison?" He whispered in a voice that my only human ears had trouble catching.

"Yes…"

"Then marry me."

I heard Esme gasp from the living room and something hard and glass-like was heard smashing to the floor. Jasper was frozen in place in the doorway, looking as if he wished he had walked the other way but unable to turn around. I looked up in shock at my mate's passionate eyes and said the one thing that came to mind.

"Merlin, yes."

Alice screamed blissfully so loudly that I could hear her form downstairs. I knew immediately that she was already planning the shopping that my eventual wedding woul require. Damn.

Review!!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Woot! And the ball gets rolling at last, lol. Baby name!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope.

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

**Please come love, I think I'm falling, Holding on to all I think is safe**

**It seems I've found the road to no where, And i'm trying to escape**

**I yelled back when I heard thunder, But I'm down to one last breath**

**And with it let me say, Let me say...**

**Hold me now, I'm 6 feet from the edge **

**And I'm thinkin, Maybe 6 feet ain't so far down**

**-Creed**

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Twenty Seven-------------Six Feet From The Edge

Married. Fuck, I was getting married. I had been immediately overwhelmed by all of the planning and the guest lists (a relatively short affair giving my Boy-Who-Defected status) and the decorating plan. It all made my head spin. So much in fact that I was confined to a wheelchair since I was prone to dizzy spells heavier than a light weight at a frat party. Also in part of the numbness that took over my legs and hands at odd times. I had balked at the hindrance but Edward and Tom had managed to convince me to sit put. Edward just did it with more…interesting methods.

Nothing like your fiancé- Merlin, FIANCE- showing the more carnal uses for a wheelchair. What? I was pregnant, not dead. We were baby shopping once more. The Cullen family had taken to the idea like water to the sea and had come en masse to my home to help make the spare bedroom into a nursery. Tom magicked the room, don't ask me how cause when I asked, he just smirked at me, so that it was connected to my own bedroom. I grumbled at the stares I was attracting in the Port Angeles mall. Draco had insisted on pushing my chair, making sly sarcastic comments about people's dress or muggles in general. I couldn't help but smile at his attempt to lift my spirits and keep things as normal as possible. Alice had dragged us into the nearest store and was immediately tossing out suggestions to a nodding Rosalie who was already grabbing onesies and booties galore.

Alice was insisting on picking colors but wouldn't say anything about why. Apparently she had seen my baby in a vision and wanted every article to look as fabulous on my baby as it did on her. Rosalie was looking around the mall like a hawk for prey, searching for things for the upcoming wedding. It would be in a month and a half. Carlisle and Edward had discussed it with me and decided that it would be better to have the wedding, and the honey moon, before I was too far along. Good thing too. I wanted to walk down the aisle, not be wheeled there. I cast a surreptitious glance at Draco as he bought me a Diet (caffeine free?! Noooooo!) Coke.

I had seen he and Tom disappearing at odd times, the two of them were being very secretive about something and I had a sneaking suspicion it had nothing to do with my baby or wedding. I let it go, I decided. I was too bogged down with my life at present to worry about theirs. I had repeatedly been refused my caffeine sustenance, resulting in a few hormone driven temper tantrums that usually, oddly enough, ended with Edward and I in bed. In the shower. Once against the wall. Draco had walked in on us at one point and had walked around with a fierce blush, muttering about horny vampires all day. Edward seemed to be having trouble keeping his instincts in check, with his mate sick and his only child on the way. That translated, according to Draco and a sniggering Emmett, to Edward's inability to keep his hands to himself. I certainly wasn't complaining.

~ o ~

I stared shakily down the aisle, my legs alittle unsteady beneath me. Fortunately, I was on Tom's arm and he held my weight well. I had thought about asking Carlisle to give me away but Tom had insisted that he was the only one who had any business giving me to anyone. According to my obnoxious Dark Lord, he was the only one who had the right to _give me permission_ to marry. Somehow, this didn't annoy me but made me feel relieved. Because I knew that Tom would have my best interests in mind as well as a wariness of anyone I chose. He would never change and that was a relief to me. In a time when everything in my life was changing drastically, I knew that he would be my port in the storm.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie had chosen a, sigh, _white_ tuxedo for my big day, with an emerald tie. I had asked why he couldn't just have a black tie but they said that the color scheme wasn't white and black. In a moment, I understood. Edward was standing at the front of the room, wearing much the same as I was and I was surprised to realize that he looked rather amazing in it. The white and green matched his hair and eyes wonderfully. The whole room seemed to be done in white and emerald.

White table clothes with green accents and green drapes over everything. For my sake, we decided to hold the wedding in the Cullen home in case I got weak again. Draco was my best man, and Carlisle was Edward's. I nearly cried when I saw that Esme had gotten blown up portraits of my parents and put them on easels nearby. They couldn't be here to see this but I knew that somehow they were watching me. I could only hope that they could be proud of me. I would being seeing them sooner than planned it seemed. In no time at all, I was looking up into my mate's glowing eyes, with the most frightening spell on my lips.

"I do."

~ o ~

I was confined once more to my wheelchair while Edward smiled brightly at my side. I had thrown all hell to the wind and indulged in a piece of my , Merlin bless Esme!, Fat free wedding cake. His smile widened and he leaned down to lick a bit of icing off of my lips. I jerked him down for a kiss. I had never felt so…happy. I tried not to think about how I had precious few months left with this amazing man, my dear Edward. I didn't want to ruin our day with those thoughts. I was picked up as soon as I finished my cake and looked about at our guests. Draco, Tom, the Cullens, a few of their vampire friends from South America, Lucius and Narcissa had come as well.

It was a warm friendly occasion and I couldn't have asked for more. The Malfoy's were thrilled to see me again, in their own Pureblood quiet way. I gave them both big hugs as soon as I saw them and introduced them to my new family. They were so wonderful. I gave them all a soft wave and let my mate carry me from the house and place me in the car. He hadn't said where we were going but I knew it had to be somewhere wonderful. We drove to the airport and the entire way I couldn't help but stare at him thinking, this is the man that I'm spending the rest of my life with. The locket around my neck pulsed with protection and alert spells. The ring now on my finger was warm with charms as well. I smiled over at Edward's matching ring fondly. My husband.

~ o ~

I grinned at the sight of my boyfriend on the small inlet, laying out on the beach. How many islands did the Cullens have?! When I voiced this question Edward had only grinned and said two, but they did have significant stocks and holds in the real estate industry. I rolled my eyes, curling up against his side. His skin was cool but that didn't matter to me. The air was warm and we were watching the last few dying rays of sun sink below the horizon. We weren't worried about anyone seeing his sparkle because this was a no fly zone and no one else lived on the island. In fact, ours was the only dwelling even on the land. I was feeling a little crusty from when we swam in the ocean so I huffed slightly and made to stand. As per the usual, Edward scooped me into his arms and carried me back to the house while I fought my wave of dizziness. He was so good to me.

When we arrived, he hurried over to the kitchen to get me a strawberry flavored vitamin drink that they had insisted I start drinking and a bowl of almonds, baby tomatoes and grapes. I shook my head slightly but relented, earning a bright smile that made me practically melt inside. We had discussed what I would and would not eat and what sort of nutrients and foods the baby would need. We had made a compromise. No heavy pastas, no fatty foods, nothing fried, no chicken or pork and mostly negatives. The moment I was done we were headed to the shower.

As always, and if anyone asked I would of course blame it on the hormones, I couldn't help but stared in drool worthy fascination as my mate stripped and slid my own swim trunks down in turn. Edward had a very Slytherin smirk on his face and I shivered in delight. We stepped under the warm spray and he allowed me to run a hand appreciatively down his stomach. He was so…perfect. I suddenly felt extremely self conscious about my own body and with a lurch remembered that I hadn't lost any weight in over two months. He must have seen something like distress in my eyes because he lifted my chin softly before planting tender kisses all over my face.

"You are beautiful. Never doubt that." He said with confidence that eh must have known I didn't feel.

"Not to me…"

He smiled at me gently and washed us both, letting his hands admire very point on my body. I could see that he really believed I was beautiful. It showed in his eyes. What I didn't know was how he could possibly think that. I was still far too fat and I hated the way I looked. I wondered vaguely if I could ever be happy with myself. It seemed like a daunting task. I was consumed in my thoughts. At least until the sensation of my mate's mouth trailing a line of kisses and taunting licks down my torso jerked me from them with the force of a train kissing a brick wall. Our honeymoon. Oh yea. My fingers found his hair with a groan and I could feel him grin against my belly. Stupid shiny vampire. My stupid shiny vampire.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"I want to name her Lily Ana…"

His grin softened into a true smile.

"Like your mother…It's beautiful, Harrison. I love it."

~ o ~

It was six months later and I was sleeping for most of the day now. I knew I was getting weak. I could barely stand on my own now. After mine and Edward's honeymoon, my health had taken a turn for the worst. I was on a strict vitamin regiment and Edward had suggested supplementing my diet with blood since our child was after all, part vampire despite her more dominant wizarding genes. I had adamantly refused. I was spending eighteen hours in bed or asleep daily and the rest was spent with the family, in my by now much hated chair, or tossing my cookies in the bathroom, waving goodbye to what little I had eaten.

I knew that I didn't have long left. I was always hurting now and because of possible affects on the baby, I couldn't take anything for it. Even in my waking hours I was exhausted. I whimpered slightly in light pain, drawing Jasper's attention. He was sitting in the library with me while Edward was downstairs arguing with Tom and Draco over some nonsense or another. Something about a potion. Speaking of potions, it was with a huge relief that Snape had owled me back with the news that he had managed to complete the potion at last. Just in time too. I still had another few weeks before I was supposed to deliver, so there was plenty of time but my body was always feeling tight and achy.

I couldn't wait to tell the girls. They would be so thrilled! Rosalie would finally be able to have the baby that had been so long denied to her. Alice and Esme would be able to have children of their own as well. With my baby due soon, no doubt our family would be growing significantly within the next couple of years. It made me sad to think that I wouldn't be able to see it. I was just reaching to put my book back on the shelf when I felt it. A stabbing, resounding pain through my abdomen. I cried out, ignoring the book falling from my hand and I was suddenly in Jasper's arms. I could feel little Lily Ana Cullen inside me, fighting against my magic that held her to force her way into my body to be born. No one said magical pregnancies were ever pretty after all. For Veela it was much worst. Shit! I was in labor almost a month early!! I was consumed in pain and was screaming. My eyes whirled with dizziness, nearly blacking at the agony racing through me. No no no no! It was too early! I gasped and finally screamed the first thing that came to my panicking brain.

"EDWARD!"

Review!!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Uh oh! Early baby! What's Edward gonna do and how will Harrison himself handle this new turn of events?

Disclaimer: Nope.

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

**I'll miss the winter, A world of fragile things**

**Look for me in the white forest, Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**

**I know you hear me, I can taste it in your tears**

**Holding my last breath, Safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you, Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**

-Evanescence

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Twenty Eight--------Last Breath

Edward wasn't sure what was happening when Voldemort suddenly reeled in pain until he heard his mate frantically screaming his name. Oh no…They were supposed to have three more weeks! He rushed up the stairs to find his mate in his brother's arms, crying out in agony. This was bad. Harrison was weaker than ever! Voldemort touched some sort of necklace with a horrid looking skull on it that he wore and it glowed a fierce red. He was calling the man that he had planned to deliver Harrison's baby. Edward had refused to allow a stranger near his mate at first but when the Dark Lord insisted on the grounds that Carlisle had never delivered a magical, male pregnancy before as well as the man he had chosen having treated Harrison almost all his life, then he had reluctantly agreed.

It was time. While he was ecstatic over the arrival of their daughter at last, no matter how early it was, he couldn't forget that today was the day that he would lose his mate. Would his mind survive the loss? His heart burned with the agony that the thought brought. Harrison…gone forever. They all rushed upstairs to the bedroom that he had been settled in. Edward's bedroom. His husband was in the bed, gripping at the bed sheets frantically as pain ripped through his body. Cold sweat glistened all over his body. Finally, it ended and, despite the fact that Harrison now looked like a balloon, all was as well as could be expected. His face was sweaty and Carlisle was helping him work through the contractions.

Unfortunately, they would have to do a c-section considering that Harrison _obviously_ was lacking the correct parts for natural childbirth. Within an hour, Carlisle had decided that since it would be a long while, that the couple could have some time alone. Especially knowing what was to come. Harrison was gripping Edward's hand with almost a thick desperation, his eyes refusing to move from the vampire's own. His hands were trembling and he was looking pale and drawn. The Malfoys had arrived and were downstairs. Draco had stormed the fort when Tom told him that Harrison had gone into labor early.

"I'm scared, Edward…" He said, his voice weak and quivering just as surely as the rest of his body.

A tear slipped from his gemlike eyes and Edward felt his heart break. He tried to put on a smile for his distressed husband but they both knew that by the end of the day, Harrison would be gone. He stroked the teen's sweaty hair gently.

"It's going to be alright," He lied as another contraction forced a tortured hiss from the teen.

The birth was much harder than it should have been simply because his body didn't have the energy to handle such a thing. He didn't have the strength to do it on his own. They would have to practically deliver the baby themselves. They would have to help kill him.

"Please don't leave me."

He wanted to rage, to throw anything he could reach out the window. It wasn't enough that his mate had to die like this! He had to suffer through knowing about it! He had to be afraid knowing that he would die in pain.

"I'll never leave you."

~ o ~

Harrison cried out, almost choking on the numbing potion that was pushed into his mouth. They had to numb him before they could cut him open after all. Severus Snape looked down at the student he had once despised with a sad sigh. It was his first time seeing the boy since before he had defected. He never expected their reunion to be under such circumstances. Delivering the Boy-Who-Lived's baby. The press would have a field day if they knew. And he knew that Potter had always had problems with food but the boy looked practically emaciated now.

He knew that he should have done something about it then, but he had let his dislike get in the way of helping one of his students. Now...there was no way Potter would survive this. It just wasn't possible. The pain potion kicked in almost immediately and the teen's eyes seemed to clear slightly even though he was still giving whimpers and cries. Edward was standing nearby, holding his husband's hand with a look that mirrored terror. They had tried to take off the heavy locket around his neck but Voldemort had forbade it. It didn't seem worth fighting over given the current circumstances.

Edward watched in mounting horror as Snape cut a wide incision in his mate's stomach, fortunately only earning a soft cry from the drugged up Harrison. The young wizard looked like death warmed over. He wasn't going to make it much longer. His eyes were dull with pain and his face was tired and gaunt. Edward nearly snarled at the man who had just cut into his mate but was able to hold himself back. Carlisle and Voldemort stood at their side, ready to jump at a moments notice should it be necessary. Everyone else had been ordered into the hallway. Voldemort had never really left Harrison's side except to give them those last few precious moments alone.

"Okay, Harrison, now I want you to start pushing and don't forget to breathe. This isn't your potion's final." Snape said calmly, earning a half strangled laugh from the teen.

"It's good to see you, professor." He panted and began to push, screaming with the effort and the pain that simply would not be held under even the heavy pain killers.

Edward let him squeeze his hand but he was half afraid that he would grip his small mate too hard and break his hand so he just spoke encouragements and ran the his thumb over the back of that straining hand. The whole time, when he could draw breath enough in between screaming, Harrison would feverishly mutter one phrase: _"Please don't leave me."_

Edward realized with a jerk that his mate was terrified of dying alone. His temperature had spiked and his breaths were becoming more labored as if they were becoming hard to draw. He was watching his mate's life seep away, giving everything he had to make sure his baby could live. He gave a final push and finally, Lily Ana Potter-Cullen was born into the world, screaming at the inconvenience of the cool hands holding her and the unfairness of losing the warmth of her parent's body. Severus handed the baby girl to Carlisle to clean up while he worked to put Harrison back together.

It was mere moments before he was sore but whole again and seven pounds, six ounces lighter. Harrison began to cry at the sight of his baby even though he was so weak he could only move enough to squeeze Edward's hand. The vampire's eyes held love, pride and a deep agonizing pain at what was happening before his eyes. He pulled Harrison gently into his arms, careful of moving him too much. Snape was watching them with black eyes filled with darkness. He knew what was happening. Little Lily was clean and finally carried over to them, safe in Carlisle's arms. She had a tuft of amber colored hair and bright green eyes

"You did so good, Harrison. Look at her. She's so beautiful. She has your eyes and everything." He whispered, his voice thick with grief.

Harrison drew in a rasping breath, giving his daughter a smile full of love, adoration and amazement that the beautiful creature before him had come from his mangled, wretched body. She was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen. Even more perfect because she was a little of both of them. She was taking a bottle greedily in her grandfather's arms. Harrison tried to move his hand up to touch her soft skin but only managed to lift his wrist off the bed slightly. Edward's hand trembled as he lifted his mate's hand himself to let it drag along her cheek, to touch her hair. She was perfect. He lowered the appendage to his own face, so Harrison would look at him. His green eyes were darkening and becoming glassy.

"I'm so tired, Edward…"

He almost choked on the grief and screaming pain he felt at such a small declaration. He wanted to say no, to beg his beloved to stay with him but he didn't want Harrison to die afraid. He wanted him to feel…peace. His eyes were burning but no tears were shed.

"It's okay…Sleep, Harrison. You can rest now…" He said, his voice hoarse from emotion.

Harrison took in his face as if memorizing it to heart. A tear slipped down his cheek, a testament to his loss. Edward kissed his forehead. It was no longer hot but cool.

"I know, but I don't want to…" His voice was faint, barely able to be understood.

"Rest, love. Rest now…"

With his whispered words, Harrison took his last breath and his heart stopped at last.

~ o ~

When Tom saw Harrison finally die, he yelled for Draco and swept up to the table. Edward jumped back in shock. The Dark Lord started to mumble some sort of strange language, the Parsletongue that Harrison had spoken about. There was a flash of light just as Draco burst into the room. Edward felt the loss hit him suddenly and he sank to the floor, his senses screaming. There was pain. So much pain! And an emptiness the likes of which he had never felt. He looked up to see Voldemort holding something glowing and white to his chest before it disappeared inside him. What were they doing to his mate's body? Lily Ana was watching the proceedings with a pacifier in her mouth. It was such an odd thing to see in the face of what had just happened.

He made a hissing noise and the locket on Harrison's cooling chest opened with a startling scream. He snarled at it and the man reached as if to grab for it, ripping it away and instead came away with more of that white glowing magic. He wasted no time in promptly shoving the matter into Harrison's chest. There was chaos all around them. Snape was forcing potion after potion down Harrison's throat and Draco was shooting spell after spell at his prone form. After a time of this strange and confusing behavior, his mate arched up off of the bed and suddenly, a heartbeat, faint but there appeared on the monitor beside him.

Edward stared at the machine as if it were daft, completely unresponsive to the proceedings. Voldemort got off of where he had been straddling the deceased teen with a sigh, his legs nearly collapsing out from him when he stepped on solid ground. Severus caught him quickly and told Carlisle to take Harrison's vitals, handing the child to his father who sat uncertainly on the floor. As soon as Lily Ana was in Edward's arms the vampire didn't care about what it was. Not until Carlisle gasped in shock and spun to face him.

"He's alive…" His father said in excited surprise.

Review!!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Oh my bananas! Even I didn't see the one coming! Lol, to me that signifies a good story. When even the author gets surprised because the characters develop all their own. ^^ Luv you guys! Thanks so much for all of you who hung around and stuck with it even when it got alil strange!

Disclaimer: Nope!

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely,**

**Could be a night when your life ends**

**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving, All the pain held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold, Your hands are mine to hold**

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through, Move along**

**-All American Rejects**

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Twenty Nine----- Move Along

Between Voldemort, Severus and Draco working around the clock, they were able to salvage Harrison's body, putting him into a healing coma until he was recovered enough to wake up. They had him on an IV, feeding him calories in order to stabilize him, a regimen of nutrient potions, healing potions and pepper up potions as well as more stabilization spells than he cared to count. The result? His mate was _alive_. Voldemort was just putting his soul back in his body, quietly narrating the previous events. He pulled the glowing white sphere from his own chest gently, cradling it as if it were the most precious thing on earth to him. Maybe it was. He and Harrison had a strange relationship. He eased the smoky, glowing white thing back into the teen's chest so softly, the last tendril giving the Dark Lord a gentle caress. It disappeared into his mate with a sigh.

"When Harry died, I captured his soul and held it inside myself. Since he is my Horcrux, our souls are compatible so I was able to hold him safely. Once I held his soul safe, then I broke down the Horcrux, the locket, that he was wearing and forced it's essence into him to give him something to live on. After that, it was merely a point of getting his body healthy enough to sustain him. Now that it is, I've put him back where he belongs and theoretically he will be waking when he's ready." He explained with a hand ghosting over Harrison's cheek.

Edward's eyes were wide, unable to even comprehend the complexity of souls and horcruxes and essences. It was like some sort of science fiction, paranormal mishmash of science.

"When he's ready?" Carlisle questioned lightly, stepping into the room.

They had no doubt that he had heard all of the explanation.

"After this sort of…operation, it usually takes the mind a while to resort itself. To reshuffle memories, thoughts, emotions, etc. Harrison has always been a very deep individual." Voldemort explained lightly, running his hand over the piano keys beside the window seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

He glanced over at Edward who was holding a sleeping Lily Ana in his arms. He had refused to relinquish her to anyone so far, much to the girls' disappointment. Voldemort stepped over and lightly plucked the child from the vampire's arms, earning an indignant glare and a protective growl from her shaken father. His crimson eyes looked at the unaware infant and he ran a finger lightly over her cheek.

"I'm going to do it right this time, I promise." Was his whispered vow before he proceeded to take her downstairs to the comforts of her family.

Edward found himself torn between staying with his comatose mate and going to rescue his daughter from certain smothering. Severus rolled his eyes and waved him off, Draco smirking at the vampire as if he had just seen something incredibly comical.

"Go, you overprotective cretin. I will inform you immediately when Harry shows signs of waking." The sardonic man insisted, ticking off something on a clip board as he checked his patient's progress.

He nodded and followed the Dark Lord quickly, wincing at the varying coos and awws coming from the living room. It was another twelve hours before his mate finally opened his eyes.

~ o ~

I felt consciousness sucking me forward like an unrelenting tide. It was time to wake up? Why wasn't my alarm going off? I winced as I opened my eyes, emitting a harsh sounding swear that earned me a chuckle from whoever happened to be in the room.

"Mr. Potter, that language is unacceptable. Ten points from Gryffindor."

What the hell? I sat up as quickly as I could in bed before plopping back down with a groan. My body HURT. Severus snorted disdainfully even though I could see relief in his eyes.

"You just gave birth and came back from the dead, you twit. You need to stay horizontal for awhile. That aside, I'm not going to ask how you came to be in your prebirthing state. I don't think I want to know. It is somewhat pleasant to see you again, Mr. Potter, although I wish it had been on more…convenient circumstances." The dry man said, mumbling something seemingly to himself until you saw the floating clipboard and the Quick Quotes Quill scribbling away on it.

"It's good to see you too, professor."

The potion's master nodded and began walking out of the door, his clipboard following behind.

"I will send your mate and the Dark Lord up to see you. No doubt they're busy trying to defend your daughter against rabid female relatives."

He left with a smirk and I sat stunned, the pain in my body finally registering. My daughter…Why was I alive? Lily Ana…She had survived? Then why was I here? I was supposed to be dead! Edward rushed in the room, his eyes falling on me immediately. We stared at each other for a long moment, both barely daring to believe it. Then suddenly, I had been swept up in my mate's arms and he was holding me and sobbing. I was crying too clinging to him as if he was all I had. I had thought for sure…I had been sure…As soon as Tom walked through the door with my baby- my baby!- in his arms, I knew that it was he who had saved my life. I was sure that I gave him a blinding smile because he seemed almost taken aback before handing me my baby girl once Edward had laid me back down.

"I don't know what you did, Tom. I don't even care really but…thank you so much. I owe you a life debt now, you know." I said, feeling elated that I was FINALLY holding my daughter.

The Dark Lord waved me off but looked back with a smirk.

"We can discuss that later." His eyes glinted, looking at the three of us, "I still want you as my Consort."

To my surprise, Edward stiffened but didn't lash out. It seemed the two had become use to each other, if not developed a tender truce, while I was…er…away. Saying that I had been dead, seemed so sci-fi horror flick. Night of the Boy-Who-Lived. I shook my head at him. He was a determined bastard that was for sure. Oops! I should stop cursing even in my own head. It would be a bad influence on little Lily Ana. Oh Merlin! I would actually get a chance to worry about what an influence I was on my child! I looked down at her and felt a surge of so much love for her I couldn't seem to contain it. I felt as if it would burst from me, jump from my skin with how joyful I felt. She was perfect. Her emerald eyes looked up at me and I imagined that I saw a smile in her little pink lips as she waved her chubby arms at me.

"Hello, baby. Hello my little Lily." I said gently with a huge smile on my face.

Her little hand gripped my finger and I sobbed with how happy I felt. I lifted up her blanket and pulled one of her tiny pink socks off. I grinned up at Edward.

"Look, Edward! Ten little toes! Ten fingers! She's all here! She's okay!" I cried, unable to stop grinning like a maniac.

He burst into laughter before pulling me into a crushing kiss.

~ o ~

I was able to get out of bed the next day and was out of my wheelchair in three days. Every waking moment I spent with my now significantly larger family. I must have cried from pure happiness at least four times. The potions I had secretly commission arrived promptly and I was able to give them to the girls. They were as predicted, overwhelmed, incandescently happy. Rosalie hadn't been able to speak for a full twenty minutes, trapped, just staring speechlessly at the bottle before her frame began to shake with tearless sobs and she hugged me so hard she accidentally bruised my ribs. Severus had merely seemed annoyed that it was me all along that ordered them. I was feeding Lily Ana a bottle, grinning and doing that stupid baby talk that all parents seemed to succumb to. Everyone had let Edward and I take Lily to my house so we could have some time alone just the three of us. Edward was sitting next to me, watching me feed our daughter. I was so caught up in Lily Ana that I didn't realize what the conversation was even about until I was talking too.

"I want you to start eating again."

"That's wonderful, Edw- What?" I asked, looking over at him suddenly dumbfounded.

"I want you to gain weight." He clarified immediately.

I frowned at him, leaning Lils over my shoulder to burp her.

"No. If anything I need to lose more."

His eyes didn't darken and he didn't frown or raise his voice. He stayed very calm and somehow that frustrated me.

"Harrison, you are too thin. You died and you almost took Lily with you. Is that what you want? Do you want to spend your whole life getting sicker and sicker and weaker and weaker? Do you want Lily to see that? Do you want that to be her shining example in life? Do you want her to do the same to herself?"

His voice was soft, tender. My lips trembled and this time my tears had nothing to do with joy. He was right. I almost killed my daughter. I was alright when it was just my own life on the line, but hers…What if I had snuffed that beautiful life out forever? I would be alive but Edward and I would have never been the same. He would still love me, I know but on some level he would blame me for Lily's death. I would blame me too.

"No... I don't know if can do it, Edward." I said, my voice quivering with repressed emotion.

I just wanted to like myself. Why was that such a bad thing? Why did I have to hate myself to be healthy? I looked down at my baby though, my precious precious baby girl and looked up at my husband. My mate, my dearest friend.

"I'll help you...I'll always be here."

I cried and I couldn't seem to stop.

Review!!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Last chapter at last! Well, what did you gusy think? I finished this story in a month! Although of course I didn't POST it in a month. Lol. Review please!

Disclaimer: Nope.

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles, It's a very very mad world

-Gary Jules Mad World

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Chapter Thirty-----Epilogue

I was sitting in front of Carlisle in his office, my legs crossed and trying to ignore how fat I felt. When I had told this to Edward, he had wrestled me to the bed and covered every inch of me in sweet kisses. We were working on that whole "communicating our feelings" thing. So far so good. I twirled a strand of my long black hair around a finger idly, wincing at whether or not Edward would let Esme feed Lils chocolate for lunch. Surely not again…I had the feeling that I would be bathing a very hyperactive baby when I got home.

Carlisle smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin at the grandfather of my daughter. He spoiled her just as much as Esme and Lily's aunts did. Jasper ADORED her. The usually broody vampire had spent every moment with her. Well, every moment that he wasn't taking care of a giggling, pregnant Alice. Surprisingly, Rosalie had decided to wait to take her potion. I got the feeling that both her and Emmett were a little apprehensive. They wanted to make sure that they would be good parents first.

I think they wanted to help with Lily and Alice's babies, see how it was done first and get used to the fact that they would have a small creature to care for. Severus of course was at the Cullen home- my home- constantly, checking up on his "masterpiece". I had given him leeway to publish his journals, all of his notes that he kept when he created the potion. Severus Snape would either become a newly discovered genius at his craft or would be shunned for giving vampires the means to reproduce. Either way, it would give him fame with some group: either the wizarding world, the vampires or possibly both.

"How are you feeling today, Harrison?"

I gave him a half hearted shrug and a small sheepish smile.

"I'm alright. Lily was up all night last night so I'm a little tired but thank Merlin for vampire husbands." I laughed slightly, shifting in my seat.

He couldn't keep his own chuckle back but then his eyes sharpened the slightest bit as I had noticed they did when he was about to ask a question that he knew he would need to watch my reaction for.

"I heard that you and Edward came up with some sort of compromise?" He asked lightly.

I almost scoffed. His statement was offhand as if he were unsure of my reaction. I grimace visibly and resumed playing with my hair. Alice would be horrified.

"Yea. I'll get up to 100 but he won't press me to gain anymore. I'm…doing it for, Lils. It's all Edward's fault." Despite my words, a smiled brightly.

Edward still amazed me. I would catch myself staring at him, observing his every movement, quirk of his lips, every key stroke as he played lullabies for Lily Ana, the way his eyes brightened and swirled when he caught me watching him this way. He had successfully shoved me from my comfort zone and into a whirling roller coaster of living- actually living!- with him at my side. He was like a fairytale prince come to sweep me off of my feet and blow my mind. Carlisle beamed.

"That's wonderful, Harrison! That's progress. It isn't a lot but it all starts with baby steps. I'm proud of you and I know Edward is too."

I felt stunned. I had never had anyone be proud of me before. Not really. It felt…good. My chest seemed to tighten and warm all at once. I wanted to get home and hug my mate and tell him how much he meant to me now. Tell him how happy that his pride in me and his encouragement made me feel. How much I loved him for just letting me vent when I was frustrated and unable to communicate that. How important to me it was when he held me and helped me to the bathroom on my worst days, days when I could barely walk on my own. He was so precious to me.

"Thanks, Carlisle."

Edward poked his head into the office, his eyes bright and excited.

"Harrison, quick! Alice says she's going to smile! Her first smile!" The vampire said quickly.

The three of us practically bolted from the room. They were sitting in Carlisle's office down the hall and the old lady sitting at the front desk, Mrs. Uberta Grahm, gave me the usual smile and wave.

"Hey, Berta! Can't talk, my baby girl is smiling!" I shot to her.

She cooed.

"Well you'd better hurry up then, dear!" She croaked with a smile.

She was a sweet old southern woman who I had had many a fond conversation with. She secretly read dime store smut and every so often I would bring her a new book to satisfy her ardent habit. We rushed into the office to find Jasper, Alice and Esme crowded around my little girl. They made a space for us and Alice already had the camera at the ready. She had taken up photography lately in light of our growing family. Her belly stuck out in front of her slightly. She wasn't huge yet but she would be. As soon as Lily Ana saw me and Edward her eyes lit up and a big smile crossed her face.

The flash of the camera stunned her, causing a momentary jerk but it only seemed to amuse her further. I looked at her and felt so blissfully, indescribably joyful. She was a little piece of me and Edward. I looked at my husband as he slipped his hand in my own and the huge grin on his face. We had had to start using -ehem- protection, just in case I got preggo again. He did say that he certainly wouldn't mind having another once we decided that it was a good time. It would be at least another two years.

I wasn't strong enough for another pregnancy and I didn't fancy dying again if I didn't have too. But what we had now…was everything I had ever wanted. Plus a few pounds extra, I thought with an inward wince. I squeezed his hand lovingly and opened my mind to him, spilling all of my thoughts from the session, all of the things I wanted to say, all of those feelings that I couldn't even begin to express. He seemed taken aback at first but then his eyes melted into me and he ran a tender hand down my cheek. This was what I wanted. This was my baby and the man that I loved, my life. This was real, this loving creature I held in my hand. He was my everything and I would do anything to keep him near me.

_**End. **_

Review and thank you all for reading!


	31. Special Request for Mad World

Hello again everyone! It's been quite some time since my last update but I'm actually working on some originals that I aim to publish. I know all of you are probably disappointed that this isn't a new chapter and for that I am very sorry. I'm taking a short break from my originals today to send out some feelers to all of you.

I had a special request of Mad World made to me today and it intrigued me. This reviewer asked if there was an English to French translation of this fic which I, regrettably, had to say, no. So here is where we are. I'm looking for someone who would be interested in undertaking a project of this size. I would like to make Mad World, and maybe a few of my other stories as well, accessible to my French readers in their native language.

However, the only French I've taken was a few classes in college during the time when I was losing my hearing so my French is questionable at best. It's a little hard to learn a language when you can't hear how it's pronounced properly. ^_^;; So if anyone is fluent in both English and French and is interested in undertaking this project with me, then send me a PM! I would be most grateful. Thank you all and I promise to have the prequel to Mad World updated soon! _

Au revoir!


End file.
